The Apprentice
by BettyBotter08
Summary: SEQUEL STORY In the midst of building his new school, Bacchus and Cana are greeted with another plethora of unexpected challenges that will put their relationship to the test. Between secret societies and a new student, how well will The Falcon fare against his newfound responsibilities and a dark shadow looming in from his past? [Main Ships: BacCana, GajeVy, NaLu]
1. Prologue

**A/N: The following faction is a sequential one to my previous works, the order of which is as follows:**

 **The World**

 **Recovery**

 **New World**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE APPRENTICE**

 **Prologue**

He walked down the hall, passing his mother's portrait along the way. He remembered when it had first been hung; there had been foreboding air yet she donned a sly grin on her face contrasting the many frowns down below. It was one of his few memories from his youth about her before it all changed. Although, that may have been that he'd been too young to understand why such a big fuss was made about it. Even still as an adult, it seemed so insignificant a problem that for so many to have made the controversy about it as they had was almost ludicrous.

His eyes lingered on her; the first woman in a line of men to hold a place on that wall, poised there in eternal defiance. _Almost like a gargoyle._ The thought cracked a sliver of a grin on his lips.

The artist had truly captured her good side; well, at least in regard to her looks. Whatever gods there were above this world knew that that woman was too vile for anything good. The details of her delicate facial features were highlighted the best of all. Her eyes sparkled through a half-lidded gaze and her dark red lips had her signature smirk. Her body was poised with her left shoulder forward rather than back with her head slightly turned to face the onlooker. It gave a sense of mystery he supposed. It made her portrait differ from the typical pose as depicted with her predecessors. The dress if he recalled correctly, had been made just for this very portrait. It was a soft light blue to contrast her dark auburn hair and brown eyes. She'd never wear it again.

When she had his father's portrait taken down rather than hung in it's rightful place along the line of previous heads, it had upset more than a fair amount of the organization's members. A petty little passive aggressive action she had taken to signal that **she** was the new head after her husband's death. Many thought it was a bold move and an attempt at erasing him from their history. It created quite the commotion in their world, especially those still loyal to his father, but eventually those who did not agree with this woman's indirectly hostile takeover of the business came to accept their new leader. Those who still opposed openly after the sway have since been silent in their graves.

It wasn't so much that she was a woman as much as it had been her new policies that they were apprehensive of. Her approach had been different, a new way of business that legitimized their plans and made it easier for them to work above ground rather than in the dark, as had been the way since the foundation of the organization. Though plenty still went on in the shadows, it was easier to hide under all the facades she had unleashed. Within a few years, she had revolutionized the craft of thievery and did what few of her predecessors even dreamed to accomplish.

The money was good, _too good_ , to resist and thus their guild, their underground world, flourished like a thorny weed in a delicate garden. Men who were once lowly thieves were living like lords. Those with more cunning and grace were moved higher into the ranks of officials, infiltrating nearly half of the kingdom's government like a silent cancer engorging itself upon the city's heart, poisoning it yet giving it life. A balance of power came, favoring them. The "pigs in their mansion pens" (as his mother fondly called them) no longer held such a powerful grip on the poor, the weak, or the hungry. Those who had lived in silence now had a voice, had power and purpose.

She often referred to herself as a hero for the people, like the ones in his favorite storybook; Akin to the one who took from those who had too much and gave it to those who had too little. It had been hers and father's dream she'd tell him so casually after giving her men the order to assassinate some over-stepping city official. And she made that dream a reality.

But for every good beginning, there awaits an end. The eternal law of unbalanced power cannot be avoided, cannot be stopped. _The higher the rise, the greater becomes the fall._ And Maddam Maddox had climbed very, very high.

As she aged, his mother grew more suspicious of people around her, forgetful, delirious. It began with small things at first, simple mistakes such as giving incorrect information to a unit before their mission. Initially it had been easy to cover up, blaming it on "an unconsidered variable" or "unlucky breaks" and more than a few harsh accusations of incompetence. But as more missions became compromised, it became harder to hide. Soon, the poison that had given the city its life back, began to do what poison was always meant to do to life: take it away.

High-ranking men within her power were being plucked from her hand. One by one they were caught and arrested, imprisoned, dying. It didn't take long for those who had not been brave enough to speak up throughout the years to begin gaining courage, straying from her side, taking and not giving as they had so deeply loathed. Greed consumed her once proud order, suffocating it, killing it. Thus began her delve into true madness.

She watched her empire crumble before her; Decades of work, hard-driven deals, planning, sacrifice, all of it ruined and broken and shattered. Her entire world split in half.

She mourned as if she had lost a child, locking herself in her room often. She loved her power more than she loved him, he knew. He was only another piece of her work, a child to continue her legacy, and nothing more. At least that was what she had told him when she reprimanded him.

As the years passed it was up to him to try and salvage what he could as she hid herself away from the world. By his 22nd year, he and his advisor had made significant progress with rebuilding their guild and the relationships with others. Though it had not been completely restored to its former glory, it was something. To his mother, it was far from good enough. She would only be alive for another year before _it_ happened.

It had been a petty complication truly but her cynicism had grown beyond reason by then. He remembered that day too well. Better than he wished. Even now he could picture it, the way she sat at the head of the long table in the meeting hall with her hands folded, her piercing eyes as they darted around the room at every face. The blood would give him nightmares.

Her advisor Kevan would confine her to her room that same day. He had said it was as much for her protection as it was for those around her. Not long after, she would pass in her sleep, officially making him the next head. It was an early summer day, her favorite season.

He was twenty-four at the time, the youngest in the organization's history to do so, his great-grandfather having taken the reins at twenty-eight years old. Though to be fair, it wasn't so much an organization as it was a gang when he was the head.

Quint sighed at the portrait, giving his mother a pitiful smile. It had been seven years since her passing. Beneath her was a vase upon a pedestal that she had loved dearly. He placed the boquet of a dozen fully bloomed purple peonies in it, taking care to gently arrange them.

He never did love his mother, not really. But to say he did not care for her would be untrue. She was as overbearing as any mother might be and criticized him endlessly. Always complaining that his hair was a mess, how his posture was awful and to straighten up, asking why he couldn't ever bother to check a mirror before coming to the meeting or table, scolded him for his lack of interest in the task at hand, nagging him to get married.

In retrospect, he had been fond of her and appreciated what she had done for him, built for him, the privilege that he had been fortunate enough to have as he grew up. It was all because of her. He was grateful for her hard work. She was still his mother after all, and she took care of him.

She had saved him, too. Perhaps that was why he could never truly despise her. She'd done it herself, he'd known. And for a little while after, she pretended to be his mother, a real mother. He never remembered being so happy ever again. She'd taken him on trips to other kingdoms, on picnics, played games outside and cooked him meals; he'd never known she could cook, and very well for that matter. It was like a dream for those few months, until duty called to her again. And just like that, she was Madam Maddox once more and Madam Maddox did not have time to cook him dinner, or read him stories, or go on picnics. That was what nanny Polina was for.

He had night terrors every now and again of what happened. The shadow of the man's face had long since blurred in his memories, forcing him to forget, though the shadow still remained, reminding him every once in a great while of it all.

"Quint." The familiar voice pulled him from his absent-minded gaze to the older man standing at the bottom of the staircase behind him.

Kevan stood near a foot taller than him yet they had both likely weighed the same given the man's lean stature. Though mostly hidden beneath a brimmed hat, his once brilliantly red hair had become thickly streaked with lines of silvery white. His close-cropped beard had endured the same. However, though he neared his seventies, his wits and quick draw were as sharp as any young, new recruit. His mellow and demure expression was in no way indicative of the true potential he possessed, making him more dangerous than any of the others within the order. Yet never once had Quint ever felt any danger around him. He was like a father, seeing as how his own father had died when he was only three, leaving him with little to remember.

"Kevan." He greeted his advisor kindly. "Something the matter?"

"Got some news from Borys. It's about one of your father's hideouts."

"Hideout? Can't be, those were all shut down years ago during mother's time." He quickly summed.

"I thought so too until I received this letter." Kevan pulled the paper from a hidden breast pocket in his jacket and handed it to him.

Qunit glanced through the words scribbled on the page, noting the date afterward. Perturbed by it, he looked up quizzically at Kevan.

"This was sent months ago. Why am I only now being informed about it?" It was unlike the man to withhold matters such as this for so long a period.

"Apologies for not saying anything sooner. It seemed needless for any concern. Thought I'd handle it myself."

"But it is now no longer is a trivial matter is what you're telling me." Quint looked at him curiously and handed the note back to him. "I take it you already dispatched men to investigate."

"Mikhail and Ridley. They left to see to it last week." He reached a wide hand up to rub at the back of his neck. A tell of his signaling his concern for something.

"According to Munro's latest check in, it has been completely destroyed. The man who purchased the land seems to have already begun rebuilding as well."

"Very well. But there seems to be something still troubling you, no?" He had noticed the way Kevan's gaze became distant. There was still more. He seemed to take a moment to consider his words. It was unlike him.

"I see." He almost sighed. "That's too bad. He had quite a bit of potential. But that's not all there is, is it?" He kept his gaze cool, but the ring on his right pinky itched as Kevan filled him in on further details. He fiddled with it subconsciously as he listened, twisting it around his finger.

"That is problematic." Quint looked up at his mother. "I suppose we ought to pay our new tenant a visit then, shall we?"


	2. Building Toward the Future

**Chapter One**

 **Building Toward the Future**

The labor from the morning's work, the bright warmth of the climbing sun and lack of sustenance had rendered him near exhausted. Sitting cross-legged on the grass, Bacchus watched as Aiguo worked on. It amazed him how relentless he was when he had first met him aboard the _Serpent's Bane_ three years before and it only astonished him more with how little he had slowed down. The Yikani man was more than able to move around the heavy building materials as easily as a regular man might move sticks and pebbles. This was not typical strength as befits any usual man. _Perhaps there truly is magic in him._ It was not an idea he had not considered before, but the sailor had shown a clear disinterest in the use of magic during the last conversation they'd had.

With a groaning sigh, he broke his focus from Aiguo and let himself lean backward onto the grass while stretching his arms and back out, settling comfortably under the shade of a few freshly planted trees.

Bacchus' plans for building a school had evolved into something more closely resembling the school and housing combination that he had grown up with in Yi Kai, though with a few modern Fiorian modifications added for Cana's and his comfort. In the past months since his engagement, it had progressed at a favorable pace. With the way things were going, he estimated their new home to be finished within the next two months. Cana had been more than pleased to hear of the progress as it coincided with the set date for their wedding.

He'd been lucky enough to receive help from Fairy Tail at Cana's request the week before in hopes to aid in the building, but also unlucky enough to have them working for more than a few minutes unsupervised. Aiguo and Yanti had fortunately happened to come ashore the day after and offered to stay for a time to help him and repair the damage his fiancé's guild mates left behind.

"Are you going to do any work or are you going to just lay there all day?" Aiguo called to him in his accented Fiorian. Bacchus peeked an eye open and smirked at the stack of lumber on his friend's shoulder as he adjusted it with a seemingly careless shrug.

"Just a little breather until Cana and Yanti return." Bacchus called back, taking in a deep breath to relax himself. He listened as the other man returned to his work. It was a short time later when he was pulled from his doze at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Here." The first mate tossed something at him as he sat up. Reflexes quick, he caught and inspected the object closely. It was an ornate dagger encrusted with gems and pearls at its golden hilt and encased in a similarly styled sheath with scrollwork meticulously etched into it. No doubt an expensive item by the looks of the craftsmanship. By his guess, it was old enough to be an heirloom but not ancient and surely not something any regular person might have.

"Where did you get this?" Bacchus asked as he handed the dagger back.

"Found it hidden in the floor. A set of boards creaked louder than the others. An old smuggler's trick." Aiguo took it and offered a hand to help him to his feet.

"Was there anything else?"

The Yikani sailor nodded and listed off the other pieces found within what sounded to be a hidden safe.

"Do you suppose this is what our visitor was searching for last night?"

The two of them had arrived earlier that morning to find their organized piles of lumber, tiles, and other goods scattered and strew about. The interior had suffered as well. They both had known immediately that the source was more than just a few curious critters and warily searched the premises. When nothing further turned up, they resumed their work, the thoughts of an ambush not far from their thoughts for a majority of the morning.

"So it would seem." Aiguo looked over the piece again. "But only thieves would not know where to find a treasure they buried."

Bacchus twisted his mouth in contemplation. Initially when they had first gained access to the inside of the abandoned building, it was obvious that someone had been living within the abandoned structure after it's condemnation, yet still long before he had purchased it. What more, from the looks of it the previous tenants left quite abruptly. It was the collection of dust which led him to believe that whoever it was had clearly not lived there for a while nor did it seem they were likely to return any time soon. Obvious signs of a struggle made up for an adequate amount of the interior damages rather than the usual decay caused by nature's hand, giving them further suspicions about the place. Cana wasted no time voicing her protests about continuing his project but after a few _debates_ however, she yielded and would quietly disapprove instead whenever news of their latest curious find would come up in conversation.

Admittedly, as the two of them found several more peculiar objects both hidden and left out in the open while working over the past few weeks Bacchus could not deny that he too had a sort of concern growing. Silently he stood and followed Aiguo to the safe to inspect the contents for himself. It was larger than he had initially imagined and was deceptively simple in appearance. Its make was likely meant to deter most men, though with time and a lack of maintenance it obviously could not withstand the sheer strength of a seafarer and hunter such as Aiguo's. Inside there were trinkets and large sums of coin from foreign kingdoms, Yi Kai, Shen Rau, and other southern, eastern, and western kingdoms included. There was likely more than enough to pay for an extravagant vacation, or for a few years of frugal living.

Next were some brittle yellowed parchments with nearly illegible scribble writing in languages of many assortments, along with maps and blueprints of curious nature and more than a few well-used and ornamented weapons similar though incomparable in beauty to that of the dagger that had been the initial find.

"Rather odd collection of junk." Bacchus twisted his mouth and stood, handing the papers over to let Aiguo have a look.

"What is this?" The larger man knelt and reached into the subfloor storage. It took even him a few good pulls before he was able to unearth what looked like a box inside of a half-rotted bag. Once the dirt was brushed from it, the two of them carefully inspected the box. It was carved from what looked to be ivory off a _xuboon_ beast from the northern regions of Yi Kai. Based on the material and workmanship of the item, there was no doubt that it had a long history, but despite having been in a damp tomb for what could likely have been decades it was in surprisingly pristine shape. It was twice as long as it was wide but had a depth no deeper than an averaged sized spell book. The ivory carried no hint of yellowing or tarnish of any kind, nor chips or outstanding damage.

"There is some sort of spell on it." Aiguo spoke Bacchus' very thoughts aloud.

He nodded and traced his fingers over the carved figures on the top of it. There were two beasts, a tiger and a boar, pitted against one another in an eternal battle, surrounded by wispy clouds of heaven.

He'd decided it would likely be best to pass the papers to Cana's friend Levy and the maps to Yanti in hopes the two of them might be able to decipher their meanings or value. The rest he set aside, uncertain of what to do with it. He offered up a majority of the currency to Aiguo who had found it and would likely have more use from it during his travels than he would.

As he examined the spread once more and selected a few gifts for Cana, a familiar voice shouted from the hills outside. The treasures were quickly forgotten as he grinned at the sound of Cana's arrival and turned his attention to going out to greet her eagerly.

She and Yanti both had a pair of bags in either of their hands that looked promising of lunch. His hopes were answered as Cana gave him a quick kiss before walking past him to the makeshift table beneath the shade of the nearby tree he had been snoozing under not long before and began to unpack. Aiguo joined them shortly thereafter, the papers and maps tucked under his arm.

"At this rate, your school will be finished in ten years _jo-nai_." Yanti gave him a sly grin as she helped Cana unpack the food.

"Tch. _Jo-nai_. You're older than me, _ang-zai_." He laughed at the annoyed glare she shot at him.

They bantered more, enjoying their meal and discussing the latest treasures of the day. Cana had twisted her mouth but said nothing as the dagger and maps were passed to Yanti.

"Well, Yan-Yan and I scheduled a date to go to a dressmaker near Hargeon at the end of the month. She said, changing the subject.

"Oh? You're going to wear a dress?" Bacchus teased, evading the elbow meant to catch him in the ribs.

"Only if you wear a shirt." She replied, quirking her eyebrow at him from over her drink.

"She's supposedly one of the best in Fiore and specializes in wedding attire." His fiery brunette added. Something glinted in her eye that made his suspicious.

"Sounds expensive. Maybe I ought to keep some of that money after all, Aiguo." Bacchus snorted.

They all enjoyed a peaceful laugh. Something Bacchus had not realized he'd grown to be used to again.

The sun had sunk down past the further off hills when they called it a day and started back to Cana's house. He smiled at one of the fliers they passed along the way promoting the upcoming opening of his school. It had been Cana's surprise to him when he finalized his purchase of the land.

 _I wonder what kind of students I'll end up with._ He mused to himself, subconsciously giving his fiancé's hand a small squeeze. Without looking at each other, she returned the gesture and pulled herself a half a step closer to him as they walked.


	3. Chance Re-Encounter

**Chapter Two**

 **Chance Re-Encounter**

His body ached already from his morning of training. It had been too long since he took the time to get back into routine and while his muscles were sore, he found the old familiar feeling comforting. For the past two weeks, his waking hours consisted of nothing more than finishing up the school and the seemingly endless amount of packing he had to accomplish. Although, he had found that a pleasingly vigorous encounter with a certain Fairy Tail mage from the night before had greatly helped to counteract all of the stress he was facing. She had likely returned to Magnolia just after breakfast while he was out by the looks of the packaged food she left for him to eat.

Stomach full, body clean and gradually restoring, Bacchus took to wandering over to the guildhall. He was looking forward to enjoying the afternoon, and hopefully into the early hours of tomorrow morning, with a few cold drinks with his usual gang of comrades as company. Needless to say, they had been attempting to provoke him into putting off his packing to spend time with them before he moved but he had denied them, advocating that Cana would kill more than just him if she found out he had been fooling around instead of getting his things ready. They'd let off some at that but only for a day before once again egging him on.

Tingled with excitement at the idea of how much he was going to enjoy the rest of his day off, he started to tunelessly hum to himself and crossed the drawbridge to the main gate. However, as he neared the large doors leading inside from the inner courtyard, he could instantly sense from the air that something was amiss.

There were a multitude of scenarios Bacchus had trained himself body and mind to be prepared for. He liked to believe he was ready for anything. Disasters, monsters of varying nature, rescue missions, espionage and infiltration, even facing off against an entire army if he must. It left little for him to be blindsided by, and he had taken much (perhaps a little _too_ much) pride in his abilities and adaptability. Yet none of the training he'd ever received or practiced could have prepared him for the scene that he was greeted by upon entering his guild's main hall.

"What's going on?" He glanced around only to find the most unusual sight. Contrary to the foreboding atmosphere from outside, everything appeared to be… just fine.

Cautiously Bacchus entered the large space, uncertain and wary of how normal everything around him seemed. No sooner had he entered and taken more than a few steps had a frantic Nobarly darted straight toward him. Before he could even utter a word, the other mage immediately began to ramble about what had seemed to be a sort of emergency. While his teammate babbled on, he scanned the surroundings, noting that nothing had been damaged more than usual from the typical rowdiness of his fellow guild mates yet there was still an intense atmosphere hovering around them. He could hear a commotion going on the other side of the room near the bar, though that too was nothing unusual. A large booming voice that could have only been Hoyth's was clearly arguing with someone, which wasn't much out of the ordinary either.

"What's happened?" He refocused on the still incoherent man in front of him.

"And he just came out of no where!" Nobarly's arms were gesticulating frantically, making his presence all the more irritable.

He tried interjecting with a sterner voice but to no avail.

"No one knows how he got in here or what to do with him! We've never had to deal with something like this before."

Bacchus' tone bordered on anger at this point as he continued to speak, yet his comrade bantered on before he could say more than a couple words.

"He just keeps making the same demand over and over and over. We've trie-"

Bacchus cut his guild mate's rant short with a swift and deft flick to the forehead.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded of the now silent man in front of him.

Stunned and with a red spot visibly growing from where he had been so precisely assaulted, Nobarly stammered out some sort of nonsense until Bacchus displayed his fingers, poised for another attack. Quickly, the dumbfounded mage gathered what was left of his senses and simply stepped aside to let the martial artist through and get a better view of the scene.

"I'm here to see Bacchus and Bacchus only!" A voice demanded.

Bacchus halted his stride at the mention of his name and stared at the small crowd of men gathered at the bar. Tentatively he walked up, his fellow mages seemed to acknowledge his presence and shifted out of the way to reveal something he had not expected. A feral looking boy stood defiantly with balled fists in front of Hoyth. He was scrawny and stood no taller than half a head above Bacchus' waist. From what he could tell, the boy had come off of the streets as he was covered from his greasy and matted mousy brown hair to his nearly blackened bare feet covered in dirt and grime. He wore ragged, tattered clothing that was full of holes and stains. Amidst the various scrapes and healing scars on his elbows and knees, a filthy bandage in clear need of a change was wrapped around his right leg. He had sharp eyes the color of fresh moss and looked no older than eight if he could estimate correctly, yet his rebellious frown matured him.

"Too bad kid, he ain't here. Now get going." One mage gruffly informed the kid. It was one of his lesser favorite guildmates who spoke. His name was Hoyth. He was older than Baccus by at least 10 years, but the supple plumpness of his round head gave no indication of that. He had thick cheeks that crowded his swollen lips, giving him the look of a constant disapproval and a heavy forehead to cast shadows on his close, deep set flinty eyes that seemed to always be narrowed in slight. A shock of light blue hair sat atop his mostly clean-shaved head to reveal the guildmark he had stamped to the back of it. His gaze alone was enough to ward off most people, but if one could get past that, it was the sheer size of the man that which made him the intimidating figure he was.

Hardly any wizards in the guild were larger than Bacchus, but Hoyth was the exception. Standing at nearly seven feet tall, Hoyth's torso was as wide as a wine cask's and his arms were near thicker than the width of Bacchus' thighs. He was a powerhouse by size and by magic, utilizing a type of stone manipulation to solidify his body and turn his very skin into an impenetrable armor, which he used as both an offensive and defensive tactic. Either in conceit or confidence, he wore no shirt to cover his chest to reveal all the scars that lined his skin. There was a large slash stretched across his stomach that stood out the most. He claimed he'd gotten it from a chimera he defeated in the eastern continent while on a mission. None believed him, but no one dared challenge what he said for the only thing worse than his looks was his temper.

Rumors warned that once angered, Hoyth became a dangerous force to any of those who opposed him, be they enemy or teammate. Controversy circled him like vultures after a particular incident years ago, before Bacchus had even joined the guild. According to another older mage named Eil, he caused quite the scandal following the death of his then partner. There was never a concise story about it, but each version that he had heard over the years included his possible involvement in a dark guild. He has since been a solo mage, never taking another mage with him even on double S-class missions. It was unusual for him to be in the guild for long as Goldmine was quick to send him off with another tasks the moment he returned. Whispers suggested it to be that their master did it in hopes that one day he might not return, but none ever dared to say much more than that.

Yet despite this man's looming presence the boy who stood before him, and seemed no larger than a babe in comparison, held firm. Whether that was out of courage or pure arrogance Bacchus could not say, but it made for a curious sight nonetheless.

When he didn't budge after being scolded again, Hoyth swiftly grabbed the scruffy child by his arm and began to drag him toward the door.

Something told him he had seen this child before, but he could not place where. As if something pointed out his presence, amid his struggle to free himself, the boy's head snapped to his direction and their eyes met with a magnetic force. His mouth hung loose in silent shock for an instant before words sputtered out of his mouth again.

"Liar! He's right here! Let me go you creep!" He wriggled in the large man's meaty grip, yelling and kicking. "He invited me here!"

Hoyth stopped and looked in the direction in which the young boy pointed his grimy finger and scowled at him. Bacchus' eyes narrowed at the other mage, returning the frown.

"It's true! He told me if I needed a place to go to come here."

A three-year-old memory sparked in Bacchus' mind that instant as he recalled a small, frightened boy with a stale heel of stolen bread clutched desperately in his hands.

 _"Get something better to eat. And stop stealing." A train whistled, signaling its arrival. "Time to go. Look for the mage guild on the other side of town. Tell them Bacchus sent you and they'll take care of you."_

Hoyth grumbled something under his breath as he took another step. Bacchus put a hand up, halting the other mage immediately. They stared one another down intensely when a gravelly question arose from the crowd.

"Is this true Bacchus?"

Everyone turned to look at the guild master who casually entered into the commotion. He had likely been watching from some shadowed corner the entire time, remaining in the background to see how everything would play out before making his entrance. Bacchus' defense of the kid had seemingly piqued Goldmine's interest enough to involve himself.

"Master." Bacchus nodded at the man in all black. The rest of the mages around him nodded and murmured a greeting as well.

"It's true." He looked at the grubby child then nodded at the still suspicious Hoyth. They exchanged another quick glare at the other before the larger man yielded and released the boy who rubbed at his wrist where he had been roughly handled and sneered at the man as he walked away.

"What's your name, kid?" Goldmine had approached and knelt down to the boy's level, putting a hand on his shoulder. The kid was quick to dip his shoulder out from under his hand and straightened himself out, keeping a wary eye.

"Gage." He frowned.

"Huoh, what a wild spirit you've got there. Where are your parents Gage? Perhaps we can help you find them." Goldmine offered but the boy only became more agitated.

"Don't bother, I ain't got any." Gage's frown only deepened as he huffed and twitched the corner of his mouth.

"I see. You been on your own for a while then?"

Something flickered in the boy's eyes as if he was suddenly realizing he did not want all the attention that was on him. He turned his eyes elsewhere and did not answer the question.

Wordlessly Goldmine glanced up at Bacchus. Even through the darkness of his shades, the palm mage could feel the stare and awaited his master's next words.

"Bacchus," He started. He could feel everyone's attention on him now. "It would seem this young man has some business with you. I'll leave you to it." And with that, the man in black stood and walked away as nonchalantly as he had entered. "Oh and get him cleaned up, too while you're at it. Kid stinks worse than any of the lot of you." He added before disappearing behind the door leading to the main hallway.

Unable to ignore orders, Bacchus looked down at the apparently permanently frowning child who had subtly moved closer to him. Without a word, he glanced around at the eyes focused on him and the kid beside him. After a final silent look at Hoyth who had taken a seat at the far end of the dining hall, he turned to leave. The boy muttered something before trailing after him.

As they walked silently back to his home it became apparent that both of them were uncertain of what to say. The boy named Gage maintained the glare on his young face and walked two steps behind him, clutching his patched up bag to his chest.

They'd passed a few shops with displays of clothes in the windows. Bacchus couldn't help but notice the way Gage's eyes would linger over some of the outfits and pieced together the clues.

"Do you have anything clean to wear?" He asked while slowing his pace.

"I…" Gage's voice trailed as he shifted his gaze to elsewhere, stopping behind him.

"Didn't think so." He turned down the corner and headed to one of the shops that looked promising. "I don't suppose you have any money, either."

An embarrassed flush rose to the kid's face as he stubbornly continued to look away.

"I'm not trying to insult you, kid." He ruffled the boy's hair to which he jumped back instantly from and gave him a rather menacing glare.

"Let's get you some clothes then. Or at least some shoes." He gestured with a nod down at the remnants of what might have been shoes once on the kid's feet. The way the front of them had torn made it painfully obvious that he'd outgrown them a while ago. Bacchus looked up to see the cobbler's shop across the road and headed into it. Though he seemed wary, Gage followed in after him. They'd visited various more places along the way.

By the end of their little shopping spree, he had bought Gage several new shirts and pants, five pairs of socks and underwear and a light jacket that was a little too long in the arm for him. He left it to be tailored and picked up the next day.

 _Damn kid's expensive._ Bacchus grumbled to himself as he almost reluctantly paid the storeowner the jewel owed for the bundle of goods.

After stopping at the final place, the two of them went back to his apartment to get him cleaned up. That had taken much longer than he thought. He'd dozed off for what felt like at least an hour by the time Gage finally emerged from the bathroom. Grumbling, Bacchus took a mental note to visit the guild's communal bathhouse next time if this was how long the brat was going to take every time he bathed. Once he'd finally dried off, dressed in his new clothing, and after a few irritable minutes of trying to convince the stubborn child to let him look at the large scrape on his leg so that he might treat it, Bacchus returned with Gage to the guildhall for dinner.

"I was hoping you could foster him here." Bacchus took a large swallow of his beer and rested the now half empty mug on the bar.

"This is no place for a child." Goldmine said without hesitation before reaching for his own mug.

"You fostered me when I came here."

"You were already a grown man when you came here." His master responded quickly. He'd nothing to respond with immediately and mulled over his drink some more, thinking about the arising complications.

"Master, I cannot take him with me to Magnolia. Cana-"

"I'm sure she will understand." The older man interrupted again. Bacchus frowned once more and suggested that he tell her himself.

"Afraid of your woman, boy?" Came the snarky reply. "But if you feel you cannot convince her, I am certain that Makarov's grandson will foster him at Fairy Tail."

"And if he won't?"

"Then leave him at an orphanage." Goldmine shrugged indifferently, swallowing a large gulp.

Bacchus could not help the way his eyes narrowed at the suggestion and had to clench his jaw shut to avoid saying anything rash. His master's blacked out gaze went unfaltering for a moment before he cracked a slight grin and turned his attention back to his drink.

"Looks like you've gotten your first apprentice for that school you're building then."

Bacchus glanced over at the table where he left Gage to eat. From the looks of it, he, Rocker, and Nobarly had already started to bicker though it was much more light-hearted than his argument with Hoyth from earlier. The kid was likely cheating at the card game they were playing by the apparent frustration on Rocker's face as the pitiful remainder of a diminished stack of playing chips were pushed away from in front of him and into Gage's pile.

"Tch." Bacchus clicked his tongue and finished off his drink.

"He came here specifically for you because you told him to. Making him your ward and therefore your responsibility. I'd not take this new obligation too lightly, Bacchus." Goldmine finished the remainder of his ale as well and stood, leaving him there at the bar to brood on his new unwanted _obligation_.

That night, he dreamt of Master Chou and when he had first been brought to his school after the fire. He'd not looked much different to Gage, standing there with his ripped and threadbare clothes as the man who believed rescued him introduced him to his son. Before long the dreamed memory turned into a twisted nightmare not unlike the ones from years ago, forcing him awake. Bathed in his own sweat, Bacchus stood to go wash his face, hoping to rinse away the dread in his stomach as well. It did not.

He returned to his bed, but found he was unable to relax. He rose once again and went into the mostly barren living room to check up on the boy. There was a strange relief that loosened his shoulders when he found him still sound asleep on the couch where he'd left him.

His mind wandered as he stood there in the dark, thinking of how he was going to explain the situation to Cana.

 _She was raised at the guild. I'm sure they'll take him in._ He tried to reassure himself as he slowly returned to his room. He had a few more days before Cana would come by again to help him gather up the remainder of his belongings. Until then, he was stuck with watching over and figuring out just what exactly to do with his new guest.

Restless once more, he returned to his room and paced a while until he glanced at his dresser. His heart pulsed with a small dose of adrenaline as he went to it and opened the top drawer. Carefully, as if there had been prying eyes watching him from the walls, he slid back the false bottom and tentatively pulled the small object from its place. Clutching it in his hand, he returned to his bed to lie down. He held it up above his face and examined it. His fingers ran over the precious and delicate object, letting the feel of it calm him while thoughts of a woman from what seemed to be a long forgotten dream flooded his mind. _What would you do?_ He asked her, knowing he'd never get an answer. Eventually, his thoughts slowed as he let himself succumb to exhaustion, her hair pin still held in his hand.


	4. Fighting Spirit

**Chapter Three**

 **Fighting Spirit**

He awoke later than he had wanted to, shortening the time he had planned for accomplishing his tasks for the day. Gage was already up as well and much to his surprise had dressed himself. The morning was quiet, neither of them saying much to one another. It wasn't until they had arrived at the guild and started on their breakfast that Bacchus spoke up.

"Here's the deal kid." He started, reaching for his cup of freshly squeezed juice.

"Gage." The boy corrected instantly. Bacchus' lip twitched, but he decided to ignore the kid's tone, reasoning that he was irritable merely due to hunger and his unpredicted late start to the day.

"Here's the deal, _Gage_." He paused, setting down the cup and leaning forward to get the kid's attention. "I have a few things I need to get done today. You don't have to tag along if you don't want to." Opening the purse at his side, he stretched his hand out to Gage and gave him what he deemed was enough jewel to last him the day. "After we're done here you can run around, go back to my place, or do whatever it is you fill your day with. I should be done with everything around three but if you get hungry before that just come eat here or something. Just don't bother anyone, especially Hoyth. Guy's got a short fuse if you know what I mean." He pointed at the large clock mounted to the wall atop the hall's wide doors. "You can read time, can't you?"

Gage had his usual displeased look and simply shoveled a bit of egg and biscuit in his mouth without answering.

"Good." Bacchus said taking the boy's blatant eye roll as a sign of confirmation.

After their meal, he reminded his new ward once more of their meet up time and told him where to find him should he need something.

"Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone. If you're going to hang around here, just find Nobarly or one of my boys and stick with them."

Gage simply rolled his eyes and snorted again. With a frown of his own and a grumble, Bacchus set off on his errands.

The train station was first, where he was able to select the date and reserve a spot on a cargo car to transport his remaining belongings. That at least had gone smoothly. A visit with the local smith about his armor was next, then the merchant guild and a quick stop at the tailor's to pick up Gage's jacket before finally heading to his usual place just on the edge of town for solo training.

The next few passing hours went well as he easily forgot about the kid and focused on his routine. He slipped into a sort of single-minded peace, enjoying the concentration of the task at hand and nothing more. Time melted away and his body hardly felt it until he stopped. He wanted to continue but the echo of the city's clock tower striking three bellowed out, telling him he was late.

Sluggishly he gathered his things and reluctantly started back toward the guild. His muscles were still sore from the day before and were already beginning to ache even more from the slightly higher intensity he wrought upon himself today.

The streets were buzzing about their usual business as he made his way through them. He was so senseless he nearly passed the building commotion of children as they anxiously gathered in the street ahead of him. As the small crowd grew, so did his attentiveness and curiosity. Unable to resist he glanced over at the thick of the crowd, pausing and fondly recalling his days of scrapping with the other kids and Shan in the streets of Yi Kai. He had begun to continue on his way until he saw a familiar mop of shaggy brown hair from the corner of his eye.

Upon a second more focused look, he was able to witness the very moment the favor of the fight turned. As he had suspected, Gage had gotten himself into a squabble with some of the local kids. He had apparently been winning against an older black-haired boy when he was suddenly blindsided by a second fighter, a smaller boy with honey colored hair and deep bronze skin. The two of them teamed up against him and while he succeeded for a brief moment in fending them both off, the second boy caught him in his already injured shin and brought him down. They were on him then, kicking him as he curled into a ball and spouting off names and vulgarities at him.

"Where'd you steal the new clothes from _beggar boy_?" The smaller kid accused.

"Think you can just come to other people's cities and steal from them?" Lisped the other through a swollen fat lip.

Unable to watch any further Bacchus intervened, yelling out at the small crowd and calling Gage's name. In that instant, all of the eyes turned to him and the little bodies scattered faster than a pack of rodents, leaving the three fighters in the middle exposed. When the two older ones saw him coming, they too scurried off, yelling "beggar boy" and other slurs behind them as they made their escape.

As he approached, Gage uncurled his knees from his chest and sat up, wiping his face with the back of his arm. He had no tears in his eyes, only fire as he sneered at the two deserters.

"Some fight. You oka-" Bacchus reached down his hand to pull Gage to his feet when Gage turned and harshly smacked it away.

"I didn't need your help." He growled and stood up on his own, dusting off his dirtied new clothes. There were droplets of blood steadily beading and dripping from where his lip was split, though the rest of the smears on his shirt were from the damage he had inflicted on the black haired boy's nose. He had a swollen left cheek and his eye looked like it would blacken soon enough, yet even with his newly acquired injuries and damages to his older wounds, he'd stood firmly.

Despite the incredibly disrespectful way Gage had spoken to him, Bacchus couldn't help but feel rather intrigued by the young fighter. A brief sense of pride and interest piqued in his mind then as he once again ignored the insolent attitude and withdrew his hand to place it on his hip casually.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up and have a look at that eye." He said turning in the direction of the guildhall.

Solemnly Gage followed suit and as usual, refused to speak much. The two of them were going to use the guild's bathhouse this time to freshen up. Gage didn't seem to like the idea of communal bathing much and refused to take one, insisting that he would take one at the apartment later. Not wanting to press the issue, Bacchus began to undress and told him to wait for him in the infirmary.

Once cleaned up, Bacchus joined his ward who reluctantly let him treat both his new and old scrapes, swollen eye and split lip, pouting all the while.

"Why did you pick another fight with them?" Bacchus asked him as he dabbed at Gage's knee with a cloth.

"They started it. I didn't do anything to either of them." Gage defended, but Bacchus merely gave him a slight quirk of his eyebrow and a haughty half-smirk. Gage bowed his head some and frowned at the floor.

"I beat him yesterday." He quietly admitted.

"The black haired one, right?" Bacchus dabbed Gage's scraped knee with a strong smelling ointment, making the boy wince. "Sure did a number on him. Probably broke his nose. His parents better not come hunt us down for that."

"Not my fault he came back for more." He twisted his mouth sourly.

Bacchus snickered at that, enjoying his conversation with the brazen and almost arrogant child.

Gage's stomach grumble, making him laugh.

"Bet all that fighting really gave you an appetite. Let's eat then, huh?" Bacchus grinned and started to pack up the bandages and swabs.

All cleaned up and wounds treated, they left the room for the dining hall, taking a seat at an empty table. Their meal came out quickly, though his young guest did not seem too thrilled to see half of his dish piled with steamed vegetables.

"They're good for you. Eat up." Bacchus pointed at them with his fork while he sipped his drink. The refreshing cold brew chilled him all throughout his chest, encouraging him to take a larger swallow of it.

"They taste like rubber."

"Beggars can't be choosers." He snorted. Though subtle, Gage flinched at the word, glancing elsewhere. One of the names they called back at Gage as they ran away rang in his head. _Beggar boy._ His index finger tapped the table a few times as he considered his next words.

"What was your fight about anyway?"

"None of your business." There was clear irritation in Gage's voice as he scooted the steamed vegetables around on his plate.

"So it wasn't because you were defending that cute little red-headed girl then?"

Gage's cheeks and ears reddened despite himself. It had been indirect in the short chaos that was a stampede of children when he interrupted the scuffle, but Bacchus did not fail to notice the only one who looked back as she ran. She lingered for only a second, but it was the look on her face that gave it away. It was different from the others. Rather than frightened, she looked concerned and stared directly at the mousy haired boy before taking off with the rest of the pack.

"And you took on two of 'em at once, too. Though that scrawny boy fought pretty dirty." Bacchus chuckled at that. "You weren't too bad though. But I would guess that is what happens when you grow up on the streets."

Gage said nothing as Bacchus went on and continued to quietly push around the food on his plate.

"Hey kid, what happened to your eye?" They both looked up to see Rocker as he joined their table. He had a good laugh when Bacchus explained to him what happened. While he didn't seem too happy to talk about his loss by default, Gage eventually perked up some when the twister mage complimented him on showing such wild spirit. Soon more members of the guild started to listen in, hooting and hollering as they cheered on Gage's now seemingly epic two-on-one gladiatorial battle and reminisced about their outrageous younger years. It was enough to raise Gage's spirits and even got him to crack a grin and laugh at a few of the recanted tales.

Before long, the whole guild was half drunk and in a rather joyfully boisterous mood. _It never did take much to work these boys up._ Bacchus mused as he watched them, his head swimming pleasantly with a gentle buzz. As Warcry elaborated tearfully on about some old match of his at the Grand Magic Games, Bacchus looked lazily over at the clock. He had not paid much attention to the time and was genuinely amazed to see that it was already close to midnight.

"We'd best get going kid." His voice caught Gage's attention. "Got an early day tomorrow." Bacchus left payment for their meal and his drinks on the table and stood, making his way over to the entrance. Gage shoveled the last few bites of his dessert in his mouth he could before standing and following after him, though not before he was sent off with a wild cheer. Encouraged, Gage gave them all an eager wave. Bacchus couldn't help but grin stupidly to himself as he swaggered down the street.

"You said an early day. What are we doing tomorrow?" Gage asked when he caught up to him. Bacchus' grin only widened as he swayed in his stride.

"Tomorrow you start your training."


	5. Surprise

**Chapter Four**

 **Surprise**

It was late in the evening when she arrived, yet the town was as lively as ever. Summer was in its peak still and the overexcited noise howling out of the bars and taverns echoed through the streets. Lacrima and lantern lights danced and glowed, giving off an almost eternal sunset haze to linger over the buildings. She often wondered how any of the residents were able to sleep, but resolved that they were likely used to the ambiance of their city and perhaps welcomed it given the nature of their neighbors.

Cana wandered down her usual route from the train station to Bacchus' favorite haunt. It had taken time, but Bacchus had eventually quelled his desire to drink himself to the brink of madness and re-learned more self-control. Unexpectedly enough, while he still enjoyed a few drinks from time to time and his friend's company at the various bars he would meander in to, he had (sheepishly) admitted to her of his growing indifference for alcohol in general and that he mostly drank to maintain his tolerance and control for when he utilized it in battle.

However, even with this knowledge she could not help the fluttering unease that coursed through her the rare times he did drink in excess. Painful, heart-wrenching memories had eventually been reduced to dull pangs that would ache in her chest as if she had had the wind knocked out of her in those instances, but it was getting easier to recover from those delicate and uncertain moments as the months went by. Though better than it was, she supposed it would take a little more time before those fleeting feelings of doubt could be conquered, too.

When she entered through the heavy oaken door, Cana was greeted by a loud cry from the already buzzed regulars and a few whoops from those who were too drunk to understand why they were cheering. While it was wonderfully welcoming that a large mug of her favorite brew had been poured for her before she could even sit, her comfort turned sour as she noticed the person whom she had sought was not where she expected.

The bartender Sebil Slaet, a stout man with rounded shoulders and a bushy graying mustache that covered a fair share of his face, was wiping down the countertop in his usual way when she asked him of her fiancé's location. She knotted her brows together when he confirmed Bacchus' lack of presence lately. The news had only served to unease her further. Her immediate excuse was simply telling herself he was at the guildhall instead with his friends or home since he was not aware of her early visit. Admittedly, she was somewhat tickled that he could likely be at home packing as he said he would be. Cana paid for and finished her drink, confusing Sebil by refusing a refill, and resolved to go check his apartment first hoping that he would indeed be there.

The door clicked open easily, revealing a dark front room as she entered. The earlier drink had warmed her and gave her legs a slight numbness, but experience led her safely around the furniture that still remained and the occasional box of belongings in the small apartment. Floorboards creaked under her feet softly as she wandered down the hallway and into the small kitchen. Casually, she let her bag slip from her shoulder onto the table and went to inspect the refrigerator for any leftovers. Unsurprisingly, there was hardly any food in it, leaving her to settle on a cold drink of orange juice before she sauntered down the hallway toward Bacchus' bedroom. _Maybe he's asleep._ She recalled the last time she had spoken to him and how he had told her he'd been fitting a new training routine into his schedule lately. Surmising that he had more than likely over done it and exhausted himself, the assumption that he was sleeping only grew.

Gently she opened the door to his room and lightly tapped the lacrima on the stand near the room door, letting a dull glow illuminate the room. She frowned at the mound beneath the piles of blankets on the bed and sighed.

"So you really were here this whole time?" She tsk-ed and smiled to herself in passing relief. Cana sauntered to the bed, a hint of a playful grin on her lips as she sat down on the edge of it.

In truth, it had been the pillow that had startled her more than the actual person who leapt out with a loud cry from beneath her as she sat. It was not a voice she was accustomed to hearing in a place she was well acquainted with. Cana was frozen in place as a pillow abruptly smashed into her face in all its downy softness.

As she pulled the plush object off, her eyes were barely able to glimpse the small figure that barricaded itself in the far corner of the room. With a thoughtless instinct, she reached and tapped the lacrima lamp sitting beside the bed, brightening up the room and stared at what she now saw to be a young boy.

"Who the hell are you?" He accused rudely, a second pillow in his hand ready for assault. The question left her speechless as she simply stared incredulously at him. Based on his various scrapes, cuts and black eye, she had thought him to be a street kid who had just gotten caught breaking into Bacchus' apartment, but the clothes he wore were fresh and looked almost new, making her uncertain of his origin.

"How did you get in here?" She questioned sharply, getting a wary and narrowed sideways glance from him for an answer. "Where's Bacchus?" Cana demanded, her irritation sparking.

"Tch. Who wants to know?" His young face was twisted in a taunting scowl.

"I do, you little brat. Now tell me where he is and what you're doing here." Her hand slid slowly to her pocket where her deck was.

The kid said nothing further and continued glaring at her. She had been on the verge of diving across the bed to grab him when the sound of the front door clicking open caught her attention. Temporarily distracted, Cana was unable to defend herself from the second pillow that was suddenly chucked at her.

"Hey!" She peeled the soft weapon from her face but before she could react, the boy had bolted around the bed, escaping her groping hands and made way down the hall.

"What were you doing in my room?" Bacchus' uncertain voice came from the front room as she chased after the miniature intruder.

"Master! There's a strange lady-"

"Master?" Cana stood at an immediate halt at the end of the hallway, garnering both Bacchus' and the boy's undivided attention. He stood in front of the door with his training bag in one hand, something that looked to be take-out in the other, and a perplexed look on his face. The sneering child hid behind him as if to use him as a shield. She gawked at them both with bewilderment and loosened her grip on the projectile clutched in her hand.

"Cana?" Bacchus glanced back and forth from the boy to her in confusion. Her small assailant remained behind him, glaring out from behind Bacchus' leg at her warily.

"You _know_ this crazy lady?" The child wrinkled his nose at her and glanced up at the palm mage. Cana quickly started to comprehend the situation at hand.

"She's not that crazy." Bacchus dipped under the pillow she hurled at him.

"She looks crazy." The boy said looking at her coolly and uninterested. Her annoyance sparked once more in the form of a glare directed at him.

"I'll show you crazy you little-" Cana lunged forward to grab at the insolent brat, narrowly missing him as he ducked back behind Bacchus' leg.

"Alright, alright." Bacchus put his forearm up, blocking and stilling her. "What's going on? Cana what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another few days."

"I finished up with the house early and thought I'd stop by when I was blindsided in your room by that little urchin."

"Urchin, huh?" Bacchus stepped away and turned to reveal the wild boy.

"I heard someone breaking in so I hid in your room. Then she tried to sit on me and-"

"Sit on you?" Bacchus turned back to face her. He only seemed to become more curious and amused instead of concerned as their jointed story continued on.

"He was under a pile of blankets! How was I supposed to know there was an urchin hiding under there?" Cana defended.

"She nearly squished me with her giant ass." The kid outstretched his arms as far as he could and tilted from side to side in a lumbering sort of way.

Cana's eyes went wide at the kid's remark and gesture. She tried to grab at him again, missing once more as he jumped back behind her fiancé.

"Gage be nice." Bacchus warned through a poorly suppressed grin. She was not nearly as amused.

After a few more tense moments and an uneasy introduction, everything settled down quickly as Bacchus bade Gage to eat his dinner and ready himself for bed, allowing them to talk privately in his room.

"Everything is still going to go as we planned." He said picking up one of the pillows from earlier and carelessly tossed it back on his bed. "But I can't leave him here in Clover."

"Why not?" She stood with her weight shifted onto one hip, eyes watching him closely.

"He's my apprentice, Cana. Where I go, he goes." He said that too casually for her liking.

"But the school isn't complete yet. And there are no dormitories being built with it. Where will he stay?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"I figured he'd stay with us. Then we can-"

"With us?" Cana stared at him, her eyes wide with distraught. "Bacchus." Her worry was thick in her tone as she frowned at him cautiously.

"That or he can go live at your guild's dorms or with one of your friends if they want him or something." He sighed, walking around the bed and reached for her hands, grasping them in his. "But he is still my apprentice and **my** responsibility. Besides," he paused, pulling her a little closer. She gave him a side-eyed glare, anticipating his next words. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Cana groaned, pulling her hands from his and rubbed her face. She couldn't tell him no, she knew. His mind was already made up. She would likely have had an easier time convincing him to sail for Yi Kai on Yan-Yan's ship as her personal steward than getting him to leave Gage in Clover. A cold moment of guilt was enough to extinguish her already low-burning anger as she thought over his last statement. Long buried memories of being without her mother and father rose to the surface, plucking at her heart.

"You promise this will only be a temporary thing?" She asked with a defeated sigh.

"I promise." He grabbed her, pulling her close and burying his face in her neck.


	6. Three's Company

Chapter Five

Three's Company

Bacchus had gone to bed that night with the hope that morning would bring a better start to forming a relationship between Cana and his apprentice. He was wrong.

Though Gage had only lived with him for the past week, the two of them had already settled into a routine of sorts. He had learned quickly that Gage responded well to a structured schedule and keeping a regular daily agenda. Adding in someone as easy going and prone to spontaneous adventures as Cana was not in any way ideal to the boy. Especially when it meant that they didn't start the morning off with something to eat at the guild first.

To start, Gage pouted the entire way to the market as he and Cana shopped for fresh ingredients for their breakfast. His frustration only seemed to mount when she picked out foods that he disliked, which happened to be everything, giving him cause to wander off. Bacchus let him, knowing that he wouldn't go too far and that if he ended up left behind, knew how to find his way home. His only worry was Gage picking another fight despite how much he cautioned him not to while Cana was around.

"What about these?" Cana turned around to show the vegetables in her hands to his pupil only to display them to him instead. "Huh? Where's Gage?"

"Wandered off." He shrugged and pointed to the head of light green cabbage in her right hand. Cana twisted her mouth in irritation and returned both of the items to their respective baskets.

They walked further, him following after the tall brunette as she plucked items left and right, filling her shopping basket. She was upset and shopping for the sake of shopping. He knew better than to point it out and let her sort through her momentary annoyance silently.

By the time she calmed, Cana realized she didn't need even half of the things she had picked up and had grown frustrated once more that she had to backtrack and return the unnecessary foods to their respected baskets and stands.

As they left, Bacchus scanned the area for Gage. When there was no sight of the boy, he called his name once and started walking back home. He showed up a moment later and ran to join in beside them. Bacchus gave him a suspicious look, noticing his messy hair and the small new tear in the side of his shirt. Gage quickly looked away frowning.

"Stupid boy." Bacchus muttered as he ruffled Gage's hair and quirked his eyebrow asking a question he dared not ask while Cana was in earshot. Once he recovered, Gage peeked up at him. His frown slowly shifted to a smug little grin as he nodded, confirming he'd won whatever scuffle it was he got into. Though he wasn't exactly happy about Gage getting into his little street fights, he was glad that at least the boy was able to hold his own and by the lack of new injuries, was getting better.

Breakfast went well enough after that. Gage ended up liking the omelets that Cana prepared for them, but was sure to make a show of feigned indifference. Though Gage had also caught Bacchus making adjustments to the food whenever Cana wasn't looking and the two of them silently and mutually understood to maintain their silence. Once Cana and Gage had eaten, their moods improved and the two of them came to a relatively unspoken truce for the next few hours.

Bacchus let Gage snooze on the couch while he and Cana cleaned up and packed away the remaining few items in his bedroom. The pile of boxes stacked neatly in the corner were finished being labeled and ready to be brought to the front room, but as he watched her wipe the sweat from her brow, a different idea came to mind.

She was turned away from him, hands on her hips and focused on something as she stared at the boxes. He came up behind her, placing his hands atop hers and pulled her back against his bare chest.

"Bacchus, what-" He kissed her neck where it smoothed into her shoulder, halting her words. She tilted her head to the side and back, giving him more space to explore. Her breaths were calm, deepening as he slid his hand up her side and forward to fondle the supple mass of her breast. Practice and time had given him the knowledge of where to find what he wanted and exactly how to toy with it between his thumb and forefinger. Even through her shirt and bra he could feel her responding to him and gave her neck a tender bite as he pinched tighter. With a groan she relaxed against him. He held tighter to her hip to keep her steady.

"Shh." He hushed gently. "You'll wake the kid." His whisper in her ear made her shiver. He relished in her reaction, making an attempt to get another similar one out of her. The soft nip he gave her earlobe made her quiver again as he'd wanted.

She slowly turned to face him and returned the bite he placed on her earlier with one of her own before stretching up to kiss him. As their mouths played, they slowly staggered backward to the foot of his bed. With a quiet giggle, she pushed him onto his back and winked down at him. As she stepped backwards, he propped himself up on his elbows and took in the sight of her as she let her hair fall from the large ponytail she had it in. The look in her eyes was nothing short of seductive as she shook out her tumbling brown locks and smiled at him. He gave his wild woman a wicked grin in return and watched as she stripped her thin lightweight shirt over her head revealing the lacy jade colored lingerie he'd bought her as a present from his last mission. Slowly she undid the button to her shorts next so that they hung loosely enough on her hips to expose the matching panties beneath.

His arousal grew as she slowly knelt onto the bed, straddling him. One of his hands moved to rest on the top of her thigh, smoothing along her skin as he took in the glorious sight of her above him. Her own hands had just reached behind her back to undo the clasps of her bra, enticing him all the more.

Bacchus' eyes locked on her with the building anticipation of watching her chest bounce upon their release from the lace prison. It was one of his favorite colors on her, and his favorite to watch her take off.

"Master, your sister-" His attention unwillingly turned from the lovely sight before him, missing the very moment he wanted to see, to the small boy who now stood wide-eyed in the suddenly open doorway at his left.

Before he could utter even a single noise, the door slammed shut, leaving both him and Cana in a suspended state of uncertainty.

He looked back up at the brunette, who was still staring at the door in stunned shock, and grinned to himself. But as his hand moved from her thigh and slid under her now loose bra to make contact with her skin, she refocused on him with daggers in her eyes.

"Bacchus." She hissed his name and swatted his arm.

"What? He knows what we're up to now anyway. May as well finish what we started." He winked and gave her breast a squeeze, waiting for the inevitable punch to his exposed torso. She did not fail to deliver and landed a solid fist down upon him.

Being in a playful mood still, he sat upright suddenly, grabbing her by the thick of her rear and flipped her over onto her back. He didn't have more than a second before she reached for the pillows above her and struck him with one.

"Alright, alright, I'll go talk to him." He yielded as she raised it again.

He didn't bother with a shirt, and simply readjusted the sash to his pants and padded out into the hall. His careless attitude dropped quickly when he realized that Gage was not alone in the living room, giving him cause to step more quietly.

"You don't have to tiptoe in your own home for our sake." The coarse, salty voice called out to him. The tenseness dropped from his body immediately as he realized what Gage had come to tell him.

"Having a little fun were we jo-nai?" Yanti had made herself at home on the couch already. Aiguo remained standing beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. Though he made for an intimidating sight, the friendly grin could be plainly seen under his mustachio.

"Tch. Was." He frowned at the captain after giving her first mate a pleasant nod and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "What brings you two to land again so early in the season?" He asked, looking back and forth between his two unexpected guests.

"Have a previous engagement with Cana tomorrow. But when we arrived at Fairy Tail, we were told to find her here. Besides, I thought you might be interested in what we've found out about your maps." She smiled at him. Her eyes had an unsettling glimmer to them. There was always something sly about her molten amber gaze that managed to unnerve him. Perhaps it was her dark hair and deeply sun-kissed skin that gave them their glow, or perhaps it was just the way they reminded him of the beasts which she hunted. Either way, her burning eyes shifted from him to the boy who had managed to slink in beside him.

"Your apprentice here has good instincts. Most children wouldn't let any ol' strangers in their house so easily."

Bacchus frowned down at Gage.

"He's not supposed to." With a closed hand he not so gently tapped his pupil on the head.

"She said she was your younger sister." He glared right back and snorted while rubbing the spot where he'd been struck.

Yanti's sly grin made his frown deepen.

"She lied." He said looking back at the huntress smugly. "She's actually older than me by quite a few-" A couch pillow was deftly flung at him and had enough impact to make his head hit the wall with a loud thump. Why is it always pillows?

The noise had been enough to provoke Cana out of his room.

"Bacchus? Everything… Yan-Yan!" Her pitch rose to a squeal as she called the captain's name. Gage covered his ears as the two women reunited and tittered with one another.

The apartment felt stuffy with all the bodies now occupying it. Bacchus quickly offered to go out and discuss what it was they'd come to talk about over a small meal at a nearby place. The sailors agreed, making sure to note their hunger-inducing voyage inland.

They wound up at the small eatery down the block that served Yikani food. Although it was fairly bastardized, it served its purpose and wasn't as bad as it could have been. On their way, Gage had seemingly spotted something and asked to skip their meal. Bacchus made note of the two boys waving at him near the alley where Gage had been looking and told him to meet back up before dark. Looks like he's made some friends. There was a bit of relief that loosened his shoulders as he watched the boy run off toward the other two.

"You said that you had some information for me. Care to share what you found?" He asked the captain.

"There is much more than meets the eye for these belongings that you so kindly have lent me, big brother." She grinned at him smugly. He made a face at her but did not speak, assuming she had more to say than her usual cryptic things. Aiguo spoke instead.

"There was currency from nearly every continent, each valuing no less than an equivalent of 300,000 Fiorian jewel. Several documents for entering the different countries and kingdoms were mixed in with them. Though they were all clearly written in the same hand, none had the same name."

"A rogue merchant perhaps?" Cana's curiosity had also been piqued. Aiguo nodded whilst rapping his fingers over his delicate porcelain cup.

"And the maps?" Bacchus asked him as he settled his drink onto the table.

"Even with the translations you sent us from your friend Levy, there was not much we could make of them. It is as if they were in a code of some kind. Yanti could not put them down for days trying her hand and deciphering them. She has gotten it into her head that there is some sort of treasure to be found."

"There is a piece missing. I just don't know what it is yet." Yanti said disdainfully as she reentered the conversation.

"I haven't found anything at the site since that day." Bacchus frowned at her.

"Shame. Then I guess we will never know what sort of treasure this map leads to." The huntress sighed and leaned back with her drink in hand, swirling it casually. A hinted grin curled under Aiguo's mustache as he muttered the word "pirate". Bacchus chuckled at that before taking a drink.

"How about the rest?" His thoughts drifted to the other items they had found that day.

Aiguo drew the dagger from the bag beside him and handed it to him. Bacchus inspected it once more, carefully scanning the detail of the weapon's jeweled sheath and hilt.

"We were able to match it to a description of one that some lord in Bosco decades ago had, but this one is a fake."

"This is a fairly well made fake. How are you certain it is a duplication?" Cana clicked her tongue as she gave it a once over herself.

"The description of it according to the books refer specifically to a 'large emerald centered in a star on the hilt'." Aiguo placed a calloused finger on the star, pointing blatantly to the pearl in it. "And this mark here," he moved his finger to the lightly stamped maker's mark hidden in the delicate flourishes patterned around a ruby. "Is the mark of a well known counterfeit maker by the name of Kingsley."

"If he's so talented, why would he bother get all of the other aspects right?"

"Who knows. Boscovians are not often recognized for their rationality." Yanti shrugged taking the dagger from his outstretched hand and replaced it in the loop on her belt.

They all shared a laugh at that, moving on from the subject to the activities planned for the next day. Cana and Yanti went on in their usual way, leaving him to ponder. Though the air surrounding them had become less ominous, Bacchus' mind did not wander far from the curious news about the dagger and the maps.


	7. Introduction

**Chapter Six**

 **Introduction**

He had dreamt of his father. It was his funeral. A seemingly innumerable amount of people from all corners of the known world had flocked together in their black suits and dresses like a murder of ravens, muddling together behind their veils and shadowed faces. They'd all come to set aside any differences, any bad blood, to pay their respects to him. Despite his line of work, Quint III had been known as the ideal gentleman, in personality and physicality. He was personable with an enviable genuine social grace, suave and irresistible to women and men alike; a considerable aspiration and rival to many. Being well spoken and well learned with an intellect beyond genius was as natural to him as the dozens of languages he knew; yet he never condescended to his peers or underlings or any persons regardless of their social class. Countless opportunities that any average man would only dream to chase to ceaselessly be unveiled to him, expanding his horizon. Charm and charisma shone from him like brilliant light off a refined like a rare jewel, dazzling anyone he met, inevitably making him the center of attention anywhere he went. He'd made friends with nearly every dark master, guild, and gang alike without once needing to use his given name. He was the living, breathing epitome of a diamond in the rough, a beacon of light in the dark depths of the underworld.

There was never a harsh word to be said of him, no matter what it was he did, save for his overwhelmingly generosity. (Of which he would receive both praise and relentless criticism for.) Though his moments of charity were often berated as being careless and frivolous, his critics would quickly find themselves at a sudden loss for words when his "frivolity" turned something to his favor right before their eyes. It was hard to believe a man like him had any enemies, yet it was not unexpected that he had met such an early end. Even as a child, it came as no surprise when he was told of his father's fate.

He watched on as it rained, his mother was stone-faced beneath her open-lace veil. The world was deafeningly quiet, as it had been that day. The mob of black surrounding the small mausoleum where he was being laid to rest blurred from the mist of the rainfall, leading him to focus intensely on the bouquet of white roses his mother clutched in her black silk-gloved hands as they slowly paraded his father's casket into his tomb.

He woke with a headache. The bright light from outside shining in through his window was nearly too much after such a dark dream. He sat up with his eyes still shut as the dream followed him into the reality of the waking world.

Kevan had been the one to return his father's body to Bosco after he had been missing for nearly ten days. He was found at an old hideout on the edge of some small city, which Kevan had now revealed to be in the neighboring kingdom of Fiore. It was so a gruesome sight that he had not been allowed to see his body, even for a final time. From what he recalled Quint III was slashed to ribbons, likely by a knife of sorts, with nearly all of the blood drained from his body by the time he was found because of how many gashes he had. It was determined that he suffered greatly, making it a cruel and harsh death. A nameless woman he was having an affair with was the killer according to the official story, though like the weapon she had used, she was never or found, leaving many to doubt that she even existed. He later suspected his mother had something to do with the woman's lack of mention and perhaps her disappearance as well.

It was likely that she had known about the affair the whole time. Though she may have become one later as her sanity left her, in her youth Madam Maddox was far from a dull woman. Her instinct was sharper than any blade, her tongue a razor. She was not one to be trifled with. He often mused that she held her grudges tighter than she held him as a baby. There was little she let go of, lasting even to her final days.

He remembered her last words to him then. She'd been in her room, her hands shaking still from the incident she'd had in the boardroom only hours before.

" _You must find it. I know it's out there. Find it. Promise your mother that you will find it."_ Her words were piercing even to this day. He kept his promise and had looked for it, this treasure she claimed was the ultimate power, but the few clues she left him never led anywhere. He'd not even known what it truly was he was looking for until Kevan had told him the tale.

At first it seemed ridiculous, enough to make him laugh aloud. That had stunned Kevan more than his agreement to find the missing treasure his mother so desperately pleaded of him. After a couple years of searching, he gave up, reasoning that perhaps it was to never be found. After all, his mother's obsessions never had much basis as she neared her end. The fact that she believed his father had hidden a sort of powerful treasure somewhere seemed too much like a fantasy she had made up in her madness than actual truth.

That was, until now. He couldn't help his curiosity. Kevan's news about his father's last standing hideout had reawakened his interest in finding this legendary prize.

A few moments passed as he slowly recuperated from the sudden thoughts of his parent's respective passing. When he felt eased enough, Quint slid out of his bed and dressed, checking his watch to ensure that he was still on schedule. He was.

 _Perfect._ He meditated on his plans as he sat in his armchair and nibbled at the toast and sipped the freshly made tea that had been delivered to his car a moment before. With an elbow leaning heavily on the armrest, he peered out of the window beside him at the passing landscape. It seemed to all meld together for a while and just as he started to doze, a noise from under the train roused him and he watched at the horizon outside slowed to a stop. The lack of a station outside of his window confirmed something to him. He absently watched the unfriendly looking men strut around on their large saddled _kroow_ birds. A few of them had slipped from their saddles to board shortly after.

"How cliché." He muttered to himself when he faintly heard the door to his primary private car slide open and the sound of heavy boots carefully approaching.

"Must be a slow week." He said to the man that had entered from the door only a few feet to his left. It must have caught him unaware as he was soon face to face with a loaded revolver. _A magic item no less._ Quint was quick to notice the small violet magic circle floating just above the end of the gun's barrel.

"I can assure you there would be no need for that." He said evenly. The intruder said nothing as he scanned the room for any hidden opponents, keeping his aim on Quint's head. _He's good._ Quint noted to himself as he watched the gunman's movements. After deciding that he wasn't a threat, he roughly rifled through the car without leaving any openings for assault, including the windows.

He stood about an average height and thin though his clothes were too loose to make a certain. He wore a light layer of clothing though hardly any skin was left exposed save for the top half of his face. Likely to keep the sun from burning his flesh from the excessive exposure his lifestyle was wont to have. With familiar shining green eyes under a hard stare, he gave him a long, hard look. For what he was being judged, Quint was uncertain but the tenacity in his gaze burned, even when it shifted away from him to something around the compact space. There was a familiarity to this man; he'd met someone like this before. Quint suppressed a faint grin and simply continued to observe his intruder.

"Quaint little car you got here." The man assumed to be the leader of the gang holding his train hostage pulled down the scarf covering the lower half of his face to speak and removed his wide brimmed hat. His voice was raspy, but in a pleasant way. The years of smoking an _ibblosh_ were likely responsible for it, though it was not unfitting. His demeanor had completely changed once he believed they both were truly alone. He gave a charming attractive smirk with an approving nod whilst glancing over the car again. By looks alone it was obvious he was of a Desiertonian heritage. The distinctive rich tan of his skin with bright hazel green eyes and a beakish nose were the confirmation. A slight accent hinted the few words he spoke as well, revealing more and more about himself. And although he didn't look it, Quint judged him to perhaps be in his mid 50's by the amount of white in his hair and stubble beard and lines creasing his face beside his eyes. _Though I suppose that could be from the hard lifestyle of a man on the run for so long._

"I must admit I'm not much of a traveller, but I like to be comfortable the few times that I do go by train." He kept his tone calm yet his guest gave no reaction or sign that his defense had faltered.

"Can't much argue with that." His eyes skimmed the area a few times before they seemed to catch on something, lingering greedily.

"Please, help yourself." Quint gestured to the crystal bottle sitting on the small round side table beside the sofa across from him. The bandit winked with a click of his tongue as he made his way over to it, pouring himself a large serving of the fragrant libation and taking a long drink from it. He had not yet lowered his gun from being aimed.

"That's good stuff. Rare to find, too." The compliment revealed genuine surprise in his voice after he swallowed. "Must be someone important to have something like this sitting out so casually." He asked, pouring himself more.

"Nothing of the sort." Quint shrugged, watching the other man carefully. "I'm no one of great importance, really. The drink is from an acquaintance." The smile he was keeping to himself slowly peeked out on his lips.

"Well your two private cars tell my men and I otherwise." A smug tone coated his reply as he finished his second serving and settled the glass back down from where he'd picked it up.

"I'm sorry if you have been misled. Perhaps you ought to be more thorough in your research, Alf." Quint coolly responded. A sly grin tugged at the man's lips in a devilish way. Quint could hardly resist returning the expression and softly chuckled.

"It would seem you know who I am." Alf's smile sparkled in an alluring way. Perhaps it was the recognition that had suddenly puffed him up like a conceited peacock, perhaps it was a bluff to mask his frustration of having the element of surprised pulled from his hand.

"Bandits rob yet another train. Deviant gang believed to be led by Four Fingers Alf." Quint directly quoted the newspaper headline and waved the folded tabloid in his hand. "Tricky name for a man who indeed has all of his fingers." His brow quirked proudly as he glanced at the man's gloved hands.

"Gotta make a living somehow. And Ten Fingers Alf just doesn't have that same ring to it." Alf mimicked Quint's expression. _He hopes to throw me off by copying my movements. He really is something._

"I suppose that's fair enough." Quint shrugged as he watched the man scrounge through the items on the small dresser. A brief moment passed as Alf sifted through the drawers before Quint spoke again.

"You wouldn't have happened to bring your brother Weldon along with you, perhaps? Or should I say..." Quint spoke a name. The questions immediately put the thief back on guard, his firearm re-aimed at Quint's head. "The need to use pseudonyms never did make much sense to me."

"How do you know that name?" It was more demand than question. Quint met gazes with the man, his collective to the other man's now fiercely suspicious. The calm demeanor he had earlier completely extinguished and replaced with apprehension.

"The great forger Kingsley. A well-known name in the underworld even in this era. Though the same cannot be said for Hesso Kalef, a quiet and mild cobbler from Qabalah. My father was a good friend to him and his two boys. Sadly the three of them died in a curious fire accident twenty-something years ago." Quint watched the way his guest's face flickered at the mention of his father.

"The reports said half of your body had burned away and that your brother and father were rendered nearly unrecognizable. I take it that's why even in this heat, you wear such conservative clothing." He gestured to the long sleeves buttoned snugly at the wrist and the high collar of Alf's shirt. "I presume it is necessary to cover your scars, else you'd be easily recognized by your robbery victims."

"What makes you so certain I am the man you speak of these in these tales?" The tables had been turned on the man. Something that likely didn't happen often to him and frustrated him.

"I'm not. But there are simply too many coincidences to prove otherwise. I've always found that coincidences like these are truly too hard to ignore." He casually relaxed into his plush armchair.

"Several years ago a sudden a wave of train robberies began. Small ones, careless and sloppy, but they followed a specific pattern until they suddenly stopped. Hardly anything noteworthy happened, so they were easily forgotten even a few short years later when almost identical patterns of robberies began. But unlike the ones before, these were well-executed missions. Tight and precise actions were taken, the thieves moved almost seemingly down to a science and with incredible synchronicity between each person. Those being robbed hardly had a moment to realize what was happening to them by the time it was over and they were once more on their way. It was like they had dreamt the whole endeavor, as if time had stopped and made them willing to relinquish their trinkets and money. Wizard guilds were consulted about the phenomena, but magic was quickly ruled out. Yet still, there was always the same air of mystery surrounding the events." Quint paused, gauging the man's reaction. "It was never understood how these bandits knew exactly where the trains would be and how they would know exactly where to lie in wait for the ambush and who was on them. It was too elaborate for such a small tribe of men to accomplish in the time they did. There were no mistakes, no flaws. The targets seemed random to the other passengers, making it difficult for anyone to realize what the true motive was." Quint blinked idly. "At least, almost anyone."

Alf went to speak but Quint did not give him the opportunity.

"The one theme that did not change, they only stole from the rich passengers." He spoke over his guest, watching him carefully as he spoke. "But how is it you knew exactly where to find each of them so quickly?"

"Just luck." The curt answer was likely meant as a warning to not press further, but he ignored it.

"Luck." Quint shrugged nonchalantly, glancing away briefly. "Or forgery." He pulled two separate yet identical guard information documents from the newspaper he still had in his hand.

Alf said nothing, his focus intent and attention undivided. _Good._ Quint checked his watch and tapped his finger twice on the arm of his chair.

"Very well done, if I may say. These are nearly indistinguishable from one another, save for the photograph of whom I assume is one of your men of course. The handwriting is so precise. The minor but common spelling errors were a nice touch, too. Boscovian was never an easy language to write even for native speakers. I think I would have been more suspicious had this been completely error-free. It would have driven me mad not to correct them during my revision had I been in your shoes. " There was a visible smile curling the corners of his mouth now, he knew. "But through all that painstaking effort, you seemed to have overlooked a crucial detail. Admittedly, I nearly missed it myself but once I realized what had felt so off, it became obvious." His guest remained silent as he explained his reasoning, his face a cold stare, giving away nothing. "You see, the black ink made in eastern Bosco is made from charcoal, not iron. Has a particular smell and grit to it, making for a distinctive difference to one such as myself, who looks over a few dozen documents like these daily."

While Alf's expression had not changed, there was a tension radiating off of him that confirmed Quint's allegations. With a sigh, he relaxed further into his chair, tapping his fingers a few more times.

"You must be disappointed. Takes a lot of planning, a job like this. Making these, hiring the men to disguise themselves as officers and conductors, pre-determining your checkpoints. A tedious amount of work for what I assume might be a small gain at times unless you've done your research on who might be on the train itself. Bit of a waste in your talents if I were to be frank."

A twitch finally flinched the corner of Alf's eye as he broke his silence and withdrew his aim, though he did not replace the revolver to the holster at his side.

"Seems like you've got me all figured out then. Guess you can't fool 'em all." His projected demeanor changed once again. The tension that had radiated off of him earlier had disappeared from the way he stood and focused into his eyes as they burned.

"It would seem not." Quint smiled pitifully.

"What do you want from me? You obviously you wanted my attention. Even set a trap for me in my own trap. Well, here I am."

"You make it sound as if I set you up."

"You knew my documents were fakes, that I had set up the ambush and made the preparations, yet you still allowed my men to infiltrate your train and stop it. Men like you don't do that for kicks."

 _Men like me._ Quint glanced over at his desk drawer and encouraged the gunman to look inside of it. Cautiously and perhaps too curious to not look, he opened it and pulled out the papers within and quickly scanned them. As he read, Quint watched the other man's eyes widen and his jaw slacken.

"These… Where did you get these?"

"Those twenty five years ago, after decades of multiple excavations in the southern continents your father was commissioned to make a duplicate of a one-of-a-kind item. Nothing out of the ordinary, as it was his trade to do this, but this was nothing ordinary. It would be his greatest work, his final piece, before his mysterious death."

"And this is something I can help you with?"

"For your sake, I hope so. You see this duplicate was meant for more than just looks. There is another purpose to it, a purpose that has become a top priority for me despite any extreme measures that I may need to take." Quint's expression remained even as he emphasized the last statement. It seemed to do little to unnerve the other man. It almost seemed to do the opposite as the fire returned to Alf's eyes.

"Seems I can't help you there, pal. My old man's been dead for quite some time and the prick never told me much about any of his work 'side from how to forge let alone about this _great work_ of his."

He checked the watch on his wrist and tsked. He needed to move along. "Pity." Quint said after a moment, rapping his fingers again on his armchair.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed this strange little talk, I think that it's about time I'd be on my way. We both seem to be on a bit of a tight schedule, so if you wouldn't mind. Even if our fathers were friends, I gotta make some ends meet. Nothing personal." Alf held out the open sack and winked with a quick sideways smirk.

"I'm afraid I have nothing of great value to offer you."

"What about that ring? Looks like you got a pretty little number on that digit there."

"An heirloom, though not really worth much either. However, the sentimental value makes it priceless. I cannot bear to part with it."

"Let me help you then." As Alf lunged forward to snatch his arm, the sound of rapid gunfire echoed outside of the car, distracting him. He looked out the window, watching the men outside falling one by one. Too shocked by the sight, Alf had not seen Quint slide the knife from his sleeve. He almost looked confused as he stumbled backward, touching the fresh wounds that had pierced his torso and began to weep blood.

"It really is a shame, that you have to go this way after so many years of surviving out there on your own. But this really is important to me and I can't just have anyone know what I'm looking for. Perhaps your brother will have more information for me." Quint sighed as he stood and went to lean over the man. He picked up the revolver from the floor before Alf could think to reach for it and examined it. The anguish was plain on his face as he struggled to speak through a clenched jaw.

"You leave him out of this." Alf warned through his gritted teeth.

"I would worry more about yourself if I were you." Quint smiled sadly down at him. Blood trailed from the corners of Alf's mouth as his breathing labored. His final moment was drawing in.

Quint turned away from him to check on the progress being made outside when a sudden gunshot sent a cold sweat down his back. He turned in time to see Alf drop his arm and the small pistol to the floor. The blood soaked in to his shirt around the hole in his chest quickly.

"There seems to be a delay on the switch in your chair." Kevan's grinning voice assured him as he entered, holstering his own pistol at his side. "Though it would help if you wouldn't turn your back on dangerous men so often." Quint said nothing as Kevan went to his chair and tapped his finger twice, disengaging the signal switch.

 _He carried a second weapon?_ As he stared in his wide-eyed stupor, his mind raced with the information he gathered about the man on the floor, never recalling any mention that he carried a second gun on his person. All accounts listed that he boasted in only needing the one-of-a-kind revolver at his side and nothing more.

"Were you able to get any information out of him?" Kevan asked while passing him a clean cloth from his pocket. He quickly blinked away the shock and regained his bearings.

"Not as much as I'd hoped. Are we ready to move on?" He asked after tossing the now bloodied handkerchief used to clean his blade with onto the dying man's body.

"The engineer is firing the engine back up as we speak. What would you have me do with him?"

"Leave him with the rest of his men. The animals need to eat, too."

Silently Kevan nodded and went to work pulling the body from the floor and dragging it outside. He listened as another of his henchman opened the windows and made quick work of rolling up the long rug that ran from the front to the back of the car. The smell of blood reawakened when the streak that had seeped through was exposed to air. _Shame. I'd rather liked that rug._

The train started back up moments later, lurching forward with a short jolt and slowly began to regain its momentum. Quint glanced over the dozen bandit corpses littered around the track as they passed by. A smile crept slowly onto his lips.


	8. Sweets

**Chapter Seven**

 **Sweets**

Bacchus watched the irritation seep into Gage's mossy eyes as he told him that there would yet again be no training in the morning. He watched as the irritation quickly became disdain when he had confessed that they were going shopping for the wedding instead.

"Why do you have to go? Can't she just go alone with your pirate sister?" The sulking boy asked him.

"Yanti is going too but so is Aiguo. And I have to take care of some things while we're out there." He held back the information that Gage was going to be fitted for an outfit as well, concluding that such knowledge was better kept a surprise.

Gage twisted his mouth and seemed to contemplate that if at least Aiguo would be there then it would not be as dreadful an experience.

"Can we train when we get back?" He asked while shifting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes to give him a questionable sideways glance. The boy was too suspicious for his age.

"We'll see. Goodnight Gage." Bacchus stood from the couch and let his slightly less scorned apprentice settle under the blankets.

Come morning, they set off for the train station, picking up a quick meal on the way. While it wasn't said outright, Gage had noticeably perked up when they met up with Yanti and Aiguo and boarded the train car. He immediately went to the window and remained glued to it as they moved.

"Have you ever been to the sea?" Yanti asked as she leaned close beside him.

"No." He didn't bother to look at the ship captain when he answered, too fixated on the changing land beyond. Aiguo and Yanti started to tell him of some sort of adventure, distracting him and thankfully giving Bacchus a moment to relax.

He glanced across to Cana. Her eyes stared at nothing, but she was able to quickly pick up that he was looking at her. She was not frowning, but the usual playful glint in her eyes was dull. He winked at her, giving a sly smirk and memorized the way her lips couldn't help curling ever so slightly. He knew it was going to be a stressful day for all of them, but he could at least show her that he would support her.

"There was also the time when Jian nearly tore down the whole mast trying to turn the sail on our voyage to Yi Kai." Yanti huffed with a playful irritation.

"Jian?" Gage looked at the sailor with his brow knotted then at him.

The four adults glanced subtly at one another before Bacchus cleared his throat to speak.

"It's a family name." He explained. "In Yi Kai, my name was Jian. But I changed it when I got here."

"Oh. I think Bacchus sounds better." Gage said casually before returning his attention to the window once more and listened to the rest of Yanti's stories.

The remainder of the ride had gone smoothly. After a few more tales, Gage was beginning to nod off, his head bobbing as he struggled to keep conscious. Bacchus had been feeling much the same and was fighting with his own heavy-lidded eyes when the train began to thankfully slow to a stop.

Gage's curiosity and energy level rose quickly as he pointed out near every shop and commented on them. The bakeshop seemed to interest him best of all. Bacchus made a quick note of it for another day. Yanti and Cana were busy gushing about a few stores themselves as they walked together.

"There's a sweets shop here that makes a great salt-water coil. And they can infuse almost any flavor you can imagine." The two of them had stars in their eyes as they bantered about sweets and bars to check out between their errands. Bacchus had a sudden notion that they would be spending the night in the harbor town and added looking for an inn to his mental list of tasks.

After a few more streets, the women went on their way, leaving the three of them to make way for their own errands. First was the local herb house to check for stock of red clove and indigo sage for Cana's rituals. Aiguo had also brought along samples of his own goods for trade and told the spice merchant of the larger quantities he had on his ship docked near by. It was easy to see the friendly Midician man was deeply interested in the imports and agreed to see more of his stock the later in the day for trade.

The tailor was next. Gage seemed to be able to sense the apprehension as they entered and warily followed after them into the shop. Bacchus spoke to the tailor in Yikani in hopes of prolonging the news to Gage about his own fitting.

Once he realized what was going on, he did as Bacchus thought he might and frowned with disgust, yet he didn't put up much of a fuss. Perhaps it was when Aiguo told him that the better he participated, the quicker it would go. Though the glum scowl on the kid's face did linger for the entire measurement process, he was better behaved than expected. Bacchus informed the tailor to keep the measurements and instructed him on a secondary garment he would like to have made. Gage gave him a narrowed glare as he spoke to the other man in Yikani.

Once Gage had finished, he went to sit on the cushioned bench seat near the front door and wait as instructed.

Bacchus stepped out of the changing room and adjusted the high collar of the Yikani tunic. It was a good fit, but he never did feel comfortable wearing anything tight against his neck. Perhaps it reminded him too much of the clothing he had to wear when he was a servant. Or worse, when he was an emperor.

Aiguo had come from his changing room right after to also inspect himself in the mirror. Bacchus asked the tailor to see more swatches of materials. The old man compiled and crept his way to the back where he likely kept his stock.

When it was just the two of them, he spoke.

"Any news?"

"An heir has come in to the world. There is still some unease about him, but there is peace. His marriage is to thank for that." Aiguo gave what might have sounded like a vague answer to any eavesdroppers. He knew better than to speak names even this far away.

"There is more."

"If there is peace, that is all I need to know." He tried to wave off the other man's furthering conversation but Aiguo's expression clearly told him to continue listening. With a reluctant nod, Bacchus let him resume.

"There is some excitement in Shen Rau and Wai Pei as well."

"What kind of excitement?"

"Successions. Great-grandsons according to my source, but this has been a long time coming. The Old Stallion and The Toothless Tiger have both ruled since the time of my own grandfather."

Bacchus pondered this news carefully. The potential for a revival of political tension was concerning. His worry deepened as Aiguo continued.

"What more, rumor is that a new treaty between the three kingdoms will be made upon their appointments. _Kaidua ti Hou,_ The Blossom Era, as the people are saying."

"Let us hope that our friend can maintain his standing."

Silence fell between them briefly as Aiguo spoke up once again.

"Will you tell the boy?"

"In time. Perhaps there won't even been a need to."

"That might be the better route. But should you and Cana bear children…" The sailor paused a moment, looking away from him to double check their surroundings. "There are still rebels who feel betrayed by their former leader and wish to overthrow _him_ now. Many of them do not believe that he had succeeded in killing you and conspire to reveal the truth."

"So long as I am dead to the rest that is all that matters to me." Bacchus stared blankly at himself in the mirror, his thoughts traveling to a distant land.

"Where is Gage?" Aiguo asked with a quick glance about the store. The question pulled him back from echoing memories.

Bacchus frowned. He didn't have to look around to know that the boy had wandered off despite being told to stay in the shop.

"That brat is always getting into something." He muttered to himself as he unbuttoned and removed his tunic.

" _Ju-bai_." He called to the tailor, but the Yikani merchantman was still in his stores. Bacchus snorted and went to change, waving off Aiguo's offer to look for him. "I shouldn't be long." He said calmly despite his inner irritation.

As he walked he found he was nearing a rising commotion in the street. There was little doubt in him that his apprentice had once more become the spectacle of a crowd. He was quickly proven to have an accurate instinct as he approached the source of the fuss. No sooner had the sweets shop owner began to beat his apprentice with his belt had Bacchus arrived. He'd pushed through the line of people in time to grab hold of the man's thick arm raised high, halting him before he could land another fearsome strike. With a concerned expression on his face, Bacchus was able to grip the man's wrist tightly enough to force him into dropping the leather accessory from his hand.

Calmly he exchanged a few words with the man and watched as the color faded from his face when the connection between Bacchus and the boy curled up on the ground was made. He stuttered out the reason behind his assault and then a price for compensation for the lifted goods. Clearly displeased, Bacchus reached for the pouch of money tied at his waist and paid the amount. With a humbled bow, the suddenly timid shopkeeper snatched up his belt and scurried back into his shop which sent the small crowd that had gathered to witness the unfolding events away as well to return to their original business and whisper useless gossip amongst themselves.

He looked down at the child huddled in the dirt in the middle of the street and watched as he slowly released his hand from his arm revealing an angry red welt where he had been caught by the belt's buckle. When the fear in his eyes wore off, the shamed embarrassment set in and seared Gage's cheeks redder than the welt. Bacchus reached a hand down to him but unsurprisingly the boy smacked it away and lashed out.

"I could've handled it myself." He spat.

"Tch. Snotty brat. Stand." Bacchus withdrew his hand and let him stand on his own. "Do you enjoy being publicly beaten?"

To that, the spunky youth had no answer and simply turned his back to him and started to walk off, clearly muttering about not needing help from a half naked man. Bacchus frowned at that then glanced over at Aiguo who stood in the entrance to the tailor's shop. He nodded in understanding as Bacchus gave a slight shake of his head and trailed after his apprentice. After a block and a half of walking in silence, he spoke.

"Do you know where you are going or are you just going to wander until you're too tired and make me carry you back?" He asked cheekily. Even from behind he could tell how red Gage's face became simply from how crimson the top of his ears turned. He held back a laugh.

"I didn't ask you to follow me or carry me."

"You didn't. But it'll be a pain in my neck if you get lost."

"Leave me alone." The boy snarled and tried in vain to walk faster, but Bacchus' longer legs had barely needed to adjust speed to keep up.

"Cana was right, you do need an attitude adjustment." He pulled the small bag of candies he'd unwillingly bought out of his deep pocket and opened it, snorting loudly in disappointment as he examined the different types. He shuffled through the assortment once again, looking for any that he liked and wrinkled his nose when he didn't find anything substantial. "If you're going to steal something, at least go for the good stuff." He complained as he plucked one of the softer fruit-flavored salt coils out of the bunch and popped it into his mouth.

"Stop following me already!" Gage stopped and turned to yell at him this time.

"Not until you tell me why you stole these in the first place." He stopped and stood firm.

Lips tightened into an angry thin line, Gage turned back around and wandered on, ignoring him.

"I'm not going to stop following you until you tell me." Bacchus said choosing another candy. He spat it out immediately after it hit his tongue. It had been mislabeled and was one of his least favorites, coconut. The action got Gage's attention and an instant frown as he looked down at the dirt-covered candy.

"Well?" Bacchus popped a less suspicious looking one in his mouth, pleasantly surprised with the flavor of pineapple.

"Just wanted some candy 'sall." Gage huffed and turned to walk toward the corner.

"But why did you need to steal them? If you'd asked, you knew I would have bought them for you."

"Because I just wanted 'em. I don't need you or your stupid money." Gage stopped suddenly again and turned to glare up at him.

"That's not much of an answer, kid." He frowned down at him. "Now tell me why you really lifted these."

The boy was quiet a moment, his scowling pout prominent on his face as he looked everywhere else but to face him. He took a slightly deeper breath, his eyes darting to look at him before shamefully averting them once more.

"Because I thought she would like them." He muttered.

"She who? Yanti?" Bacchus paused his chewing and furrowed his brows down at the confessing child. He said nothing, waiting to see if his apprentice would continue. His thoughts went to the little red-haired girl Gage had defended a few weeks before, but the pieces didn't quite fit.

"Cana." Gage's face burned red and his eyes averted to the ground at his feet.

"Cana?" It caught him off guard.

"I overheard her talking with Yan-Yan about going to the shop and I thought…"

Bacchus squatted down to Gage's level when he paused, watching him try his best to restrain the tears welling in his mossy eyes.

"Maybe she'd like me better if I got her some you know."

And there it was, laid out before him. Gage's answer stunned him. Despite the frown on his face, the beading tears and the angry flush on his cheeks, beneath it all was simply a lonely kid looking to be accepted.

"Idiot." Bacchus regained his voice and flicked him on the side of his head. His student growled at the assault and wrapped his arms over his head to block himself from a potential secondary attack.

"You don't have to go stealing candies for that. She may be a bit of a hard-ass, but she does like you. Despite all of those pranks you like to pull on her, too." He added as Gage tightened his quivering lips together and avoided looking him in the eye still. Bacchus groaned as he stood and went back to sorting through the wrapped treats for another one he might like. "Besides she doesn't like these ones, anyway." He shrugged casually, getting Gage to finally look at him. Something mixed between defeat and surprise loosened his jaw.

"She's not going to kick me out is she?" He asked meekly.

"No." Bacchus reassured him while tucking the treats away in his pouch. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. We'll talk about how you're going to make up for this when we get back home." He turned and started to walk back down the street towards where he believed the tailor shop was. "Hurry up. We need to get back before Cana finds out I didn't finish up at the tailor or we'll both be in trouble."


	9. Punishment

**Chapter Eight**

 **Punishment**

His lungs burned and his chest ached, giving him cause to collapse after his third set of push up jumps. He could hear the rustling of feet racing through the grass as they circled in laps around him.

"How many is that?" He called to the red-faced boy from where he lay.

Gage stopped, huffing and squatted, the weight of the bag on his back nearly toppling him over. Comically, his arms flailed as he steadied himself.

"Fifteen." He wheezed out.

"Good." Bacchus grinned and quickly pushed himself to his feet. His pupil was too occupied to notice him digging into his own bag and pulling out another five-pound disk. He walked over to Gage, pulling open his bag and dropped the weight into it. Unable to handle the shock of the addition, the boy fell onto his rear and grumbled.

"Do another set." He said. Gage's eyes went wide as he struggled to his feet.

"Another set?" He complained loudly.

"Get going." Bacchus grinned perhaps a little too widely as he gave Gage's head a swift pat to motivate him and watched as he took off in a light jog.

"And don't forget, you're helping Cana with dinner tonight. So if you want to be on time before she works her magic, for both our sakes I'd suggest you go a little faster."

Gage jumped into a full sprint at that and raced around until he'd created his own beaten path in the grass and dirt. The martial artist couldn't help but laugh and went back to the middle of the clearing to stretch for another set of his own exercises.

"It's not punishment if he enjoys it." Cana said to him later that evening as she went through her nightly routine of detangling her hair at her vanity. He looked up from her wide hips to see her disapproving gaze aimed at him through the mirror.

"It is when I double his work load." A smirk played on his lips. Cana rolled her eyes and went back to taming her locks.

"I mean it Bacchus. You're too soft on him."

"He's just a kid, Cana. And I added more chores for him to do around here to help you out."

"And I end up cleaning up after his _cleaning_." Her face twisted as she brushed out a particularly difficult knot.

"He's learning. Not like he had much of a place to worry about maintaining before." The frown he got for playing the orphan card was sharp enough to cut through his armor. "Besides, he did it for you."

"I don't need a kid stealing sweets for me."

"He just wants you to like him."

"Well I don't _dislike_ him." She turned to face him now, finished with her brush for the night and adjusted her robe.

Bacchus chuckled as he leaned back onto his elbows on the bed, watching her pad over to her dresser to hang up the moon locket he had given her on a tree shaped rack.

"It's just a little longer until the school opens up." He reopened the conversation cautiously, tiptoeing with subtly as if he were entering a sensitive minefield. His goal was in sight, he need only tread carefully.

"I've already spoken with Laxus and Mirajane. They aren't opposed to fostering him at the guild and Mira even told me she wouldn't mind housing him either."

"Did she now?" He stood from the bed and came up behind her. He could see the slight way her body shifted at his words.

"You're not changing your mind on me now, are you? Bacchus." She'd turned to look at him before he could make contact.

He said nothing for a moment, hoping to ease his way through the minefield of a conversation. He was nearly there. She watched him with heavy suspicion as he slowly reached up and started massaging her shoulders. It almost seemed as if it wouldn't work until he felt her loosen some. She let him turn her back around so that he might have better access. After a few deep rolls with his thumbs, and what he thought were carefully chosen empathetic compliments, he kissed her neck and spoke into her hair. "But we **are** building those extra rooms at the school. What could it hurt?"

"Bacchus." She snapped back around to face him quicker than he anticipated. His plan had failed, crumbling before him as the first metaphorical mine detonated.

"What? What's wrong with letting him stay?" He blurted. He should have shut his mouth when he had the chance.

"You promised me this wasn't a permanent situation." A second one exploded. It was a frenzied rush to safety, but no matter how he searched, the words to calm his woman would not come.

"Cana he doesn't have anywhere else to go." He tried the orphan card again. He was a fool to think that it would work twice in one night. Chains of mines discharged as he raced to remember his argument points that he'd come up with in case of this event. "Even if they foster him at the guild, he's older than any of the other kids and he'll be here every day to train anyway. Besides, I think it would be great having him around to help with the chores especially once we have the school up and running."

"That's not the point Bacchus."

"Oh? What is then? What am I missing?" His voice rose at her slightly. He regretted his tone instantly when he saw the way she looked at him.

The mines stopped as she paused. There was a calm, but it felt like the calm before a disastrous storm. Suddenly he found himself lamenting stepping into the mine-ridden conversation. He mentally bid any sex that he might have had in the next few weeks a bitter farewell.

"This is more than just fun and games and training. You can't just lightheartedly say that you want to keep him around like he's some pet. Not if you can't accept full responsibility for him. He's not 'your little buddy' that you can just bail out whenever he does something bad. He needs to fail sometimes and he needs to learn more than just how to fight."

"I know that." Bacchus frowned, waiting to hear her speak further. She only sighed, her shoulders relaxing and her eyes closing. She was frustrated. This had been something weighing on her mind for a while. Perhaps since she'd first met Gage in his apartment.

"You've really been thinking about this." He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, watching her chew on her bottom lip gently.

"You haven't thought about it enough." She walked away from his hand and around him to the bed to sit on her side of it. He followed, sitting beside her. The seriousness of her face told him that there was more.

"This isn't something that you can just decide on your own. Our lives are going to change in a few weeks and it won't just be you or I anymore. It will be 'us' and 'we'." Her dark purple eyes were on his, signaling the gravity of her words. She really had been thinking about this quite a lot. "Kids are expensive and they take a lot of commitment. There are other things that he needs. And those responsibilities fall onto me if you're not here. This changes my life, too."

He waited to see if she would say what he knew she had wanted to. _She's afraid._ Bacchus had realized then just what it was she believed he was asking of her.

"Cana." Bacchus let loose the breath he had held in his chest in a slow exhale. He leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. "I know this is a big decision. I know you're wary about kids, but this is a little different than that." He tilted her chin up to look her in the eye, letting his own seriousness be seen. "Just give it a little more time, please."

"Fine." She conceded with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead, then her lips, knowing how it softens her up after a heavy conversation.

"But only on the condition that you discipline him more strictly." She said with less conviction as she leaned onto him. His arm wrapped over her shoulders as he pulled her in close. "He's been doing whatever he wants because he hasn't had anyone to tell him otherwise for too long. He needs a firmer hand."

"Like this?" He swatted her backside, making her jump.

"Bacchus!" She wrinkled her nose before she rushed at him. Swiftly he dodged and twisted to pin her to the bed. They were both laughing as he used his body weight to keep her down and slid his fingers up her side, tickling her breathless until she screamed.

He looked down at her; the joy he relished in her eyes had come back, making him smile warmly. _Perhaps I said goodbye to intimacy too soon._ A triumphant tune played in his head as he leaned down to kiss her. The door swung open before his lips could even reach her. The two of them stared in stunned silence at Gage who returned their same look.

"Ga-" Was all he could utter before the boy grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut.

"I change my mind. Mira can have him." Bacchus groaned with defeat as he rest his head on Cana's chest. She laughed at him.


	10. Family

**Chapter Nine**

 **Family**

Both of them had been less than pleased when Bacchus announced that he had to take on an urgent mission. To make matters worse, he estimated that he would be gone for no less than two weeks because of how far he had to travel. Gage had been near furious that Bacchus wasn't taking him along and sulked through dinner that night.

While Cana had warmed up to her fiancé's student some after their talk last week, it seemed to her that the only thing the boy enjoyed more than training with Bacchus was driving her crazy.

Between how he'd smart-off to her, his terrible attitude and the pranks he'd pull on her (that regardless if she could prove he'd done Bacchus would brush off), her patience with him was constantly thin and left their bonding to feel strained and more like a punishment.

After the two of them saw Bacchus off at the station, they started back for her house. It was quiet for a while as Gage trained alone out in the backyard while she remained in the living room studying her cards and contemplating new formations for more effects.

Albeit they had little conflict, it became apparent after the second day of mostly silence that they already needed to speak at some point. She'd thought of taking him out again for lunch with Lucy and Levy when a better idea came to mind. As she changed course, the boy following behind her spoke up.

"Where are we going? Dally's was the other way." He sounded wary and had slowed down his pace. If there was anything Cana credited him for, it was his keen perceptiveness of events around him and his incredible memory. She'd reasoned that was why he was constantly glancing around at his surroundings, though she often wished he'd keep those observations to himself.

"We're going to the guild today." Cana shrugged and maintained her stride.

"In Clover?"

"No, **my** guild." She glanced over her shoulder to make certain he was still following her. He was, though he gave her a highly doubtful look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is your guild?" The boy eyed the large building suspiciously when they arrived outside of it.

"The greatest in all of Fiore." Cana smirked, an ounce of pride warming her.

As she reached for the door, a loud crash followed by muffled swears and shouts could be heard coming from the inside. Gage stepped back defensively, shifting his suspecting green eyes between the door and her, waiting for a reaction.

"Scared?" She teased him, taking a small joy in the way he immediately scowled at her.

"No." He narrowed his eyes and reached for the door himself. More banging and rowdy yelling rumbled inside making him straighten his posture warily. Elfman's loud and beastly roar bellowed at that very same moment, startling him. Unable to hold it back, Cana let a quick laugh burst from her lips.

"Let's see what everyone's up to, hm?" With a haughty smirk, she pushed open the doors and yelled out to herald herself in.

The noises they had heard outside were hardly any true indication of the ruckus that had occurred within the walls. Though what looked natural to her had left Gage gaping incredulously at everyone.

With a quick scan, she could see that a rather boisterous brawl had torn through most of the main hall, leaving a good sum of the tables and benches broken.

Mirajane was quick to greet them, even going so far as to squat down to Gage's eye level to speak to him.

"And this must be Gage. You're much more handsome than I thought."

Cana snickered at the flush on Gage's cheeks as he suddenly turned his face away from Mira. She urged him along and gave him the short tour of the guild's main hall and the inhabitants. They were settling in at one of the few unbroken tables when the guild began to calm and return to a more manageable sound level.

"Came to visit the guild today, huh?"

Cana looked up to see an exhausted looking Levy. Leif, who was already of height with Lily stood anxiously beside her and greeted Gage with an eager hug.

"This that new student of yours?" A voice like rasping metal that could only belong to a single man got her attention. She watched as Gajeel approached, glancing at Gage in time to see how uneasy he'd become under the man's studded red stare. Though the intimidation did not last after they all saw the gentle way he held his infant son in his arms.

"Bacchus' student." She corrected with a grin at the baby.

"What's that?" Gage asked Levy as he pointed at the item in Leif's hand.

"It's a light pen." Levy answered while activating it. With a few swift motions, the giddy toddler scribbled in the air, leaving trails of pink light as he went.

"Have you ever seen a magic item before?" Cana asked.

He huffed indifferently and looked away from her, though his gaze never quite left the pen.

"I'm using it to teach Lief how to write." Levy tried to coerce the boy into writing something he learned only for him to just scribble more.

Gajeel muttered something under his breath about filling the kid's brain with too many different languages, earning a swift glare from his little wife. He was quick to hold his tongue then.

"Do you know your letters?" Levy asked Gage sweetly. Gage shrugged and told her he didn't have use to reading.

"If you'd like and it's alright with Cana, I can teach you." Levy smiled down at him.

"Just don't ask Erza." A pink haired man with a small infant strapped to his chest told him as he passed by. He had a rather disdainful look in his eyes as if recalling something unpleasant.

The rest of the day went well as Cana introduced Gage to her other guildmates. A few heated _discussions_ broke loose on more than one occasion, provoking the boy to ask her why everyone bothered to be friends with people they always fought with.

"Because we're family. Families always fight. But they know when to say they're sorry, too." Cana used her eyes to point out a suddenly very compliant Gray and Natsu who were being scolded by Erza about setting a good example for the children. She was more thankful that the two of them had taken up more of her attention instead of allowing her to focus on any others. _Her tongue is sharper than any of her blades._ Cana thought sullenly to herself.

As the evening came and mages began to trickle their way out and to their homes, Cana sat in observation as she usually would. Her heart always warmed to see how her friends were growing. They were getting married, having children, moving on, progressing. She remembered this feeling from a few years ago when she had first left the guild dormitories. What used to make her heart heavy, now made it feel light as a feather.

A child's giggling caught her ear as she glanced over at Gage. He had Leif in his lap, bouncing him gently as he watched Levy demonstrating how to use the light pen. Cana's thoughts drifted to the talk she and Bacchus had had about Gage staying with them. There was something troubling her about it. Something she couldn't understand.

The wine in her body made her move without realizing it. Subconsciously she pulled her deck from her bag and began a self-reading.

Her cards spread before her, she thought carefully about their meanings and interpreted them as best she could. But she felt stuck just staring there at them. Her eyes could see the cards, but the meanings would not come to her.

After a few moments she gave up and went back to her wine. She watched on as Gage played with Lief. He was holding Natsu's son Asher carefully, too. _Kid's a natural with them._ She thought to herself about if she and Bacchus would have kids of their own someday. After a long look at Gage, she grumbled to herself and poured more wine.

Gage came to her only a moment after asking if she could show him where the infirmary was. The baby had spit up on his shirt and he wanted to change it. She asked why he didn't simply remove his shirt and pointed at a half naked Gray sitting across the hall. After his initial bewilderment that no one seemed to be bothered by the fact that a grown man was sitting in his underwear in the middle of a guildhall he frowned and again asked if there were somewhere he could change. Cana sighed as she removed herself from her seat and brought him to the wash and asked if he needed help. He quickly told her no and waited to undress until after she walked out. Immediately after closing the door she remembered that she needed to caution him about the hot water and went back into tell him. The sight before her sobered her faster than she'd ever felt.

Gage's little body was covered with scars. His back had the worst of it, with old healed gashes likely from being whipped and beaten. There was an insignia on the back of his left arm that looked to be the freshest of all.

She stood in shock as Gage stepped back a few feet, his eyes wide and wild. She stepped forward, but Gage clutched his arm and turned, hiding it away. Cana had seen fear, true fear, plenty of times in her life to know when it seeped into a person as it had the child in front of her.

"Hey it's fine, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said as she eased her way over and into a crouch to be on eye-level with Gage. When she reached out, the boy flinched, his breath fluttered with unease.

"Let me see it." She said calmly. When Gage did not budge, she slowly reached toward him.

Either too afraid to move or knowing a struggle would only be worse, Gage did not resist as Cana gently turned him and touched his back and arm.

She was taken aback at first by the sight and size of it. Though it was mostly healed, it would leave an ugly and uneven scar on his skin as he got older and it stretched. The mark itself was about the size of the boy's palm and unfamiliar. It was in the shape of a crown with five protruding points atop it in the likeness of spikes. She did not recognize the symbol as being part of any known guild in Fiore that she had come across.

Judging from the look of the still healing areas, it was likely burned into his arm by a branding iron. The evident lack of even application to it suggested whoever had done it either had little experience or did not care. She did not want to think of how painful it must have been nor of how much pain he has likely been in during the healing process.

"Does it hurt still?" She asked him softly. Gage did not answer her, only trembled and tried to keep his breathing steady. "Lets clean it up."

Wordlessly, he let her tend to his arm, wincing and twitching whenever she touched it.

"Are you going to tell Bacchus?" He asked her meekly as she finished wrapping the bandage around it.

"We can tell him together." Her eyes met his sincerely as she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Gage didn't seem to be against it, but nor did he seem for the idea either. There was an evident unease on his face that tore at her heart. She saw him for the scared little child he was then, realizing what it was that Bacchus had been trying to show her about him. Abruptly she pulled Gage into her arms, holding him to her chest, careful to not rub his back or hold him too tightly. He was startled by the sudden movement and tensed in her hold, relaxing only after she began to speak.

"Wherever you came from, whoever did this to you, I promise they won't ever do it again." Cana told him as she hugged him. "You're safe here."


	11. The Missing Piece

**Chapter Ten**

 **The Missing Piece**

It wasn't like Goldmine to select him for investigative missions. He assumed that his guild master didn't see him as the first pick to send off on these types of requests. When he asked his master for a reason why he was chosen he was brushed off with the excuse that there was an old friend he owed a favor to. His initial suspicion that Goldmine was sending him to do something he had not wanted to do himself and could not find any other mage to do it was quickly proven as he instinctively dodged a tray of food that whirled past his face within seconds of stepping into the room. He swiftly understood why he had been sent.

The attending nurse was too busy yelling at a bedridden and profoundly cursing man to notice he had walked in. He dared not step much further into the room, watching the interaction between the two feuding inhabitants. Yet despite the heated words, there was an undertone that sounded more of concern of than spite from either party. Though from the way the nurse's obvious short fuse was quick to flare, he'd thought it best to leave his observation to himself.

The man's name was Alf Gridley, better known as the infamous train robber Four Finger Alf. The name was misleading to his looks. Initially, Bacchus had imagined an unkempt looking Boscovian man with a scraggly beard. What he saw instead was something completely different, yet familiar. There was something that told him he'd seen this man's face before, but it wouldn't come to him.

Alf was first to see him, giving him a skeptical frown. The nurse noticed him quick enough when she realized what her patient's interested shifted to and immediately changed her tone. She greeted him kindly, her voice high and sweet in comparison to the deep bellow she'd used only a moment before. Her name was Trita, preferring to be called Rita.

She was short and skinny with a bright grin, reminding him of Cana's friend Levy. Stark icy blue eyes shone against her sleek pale blonde hair and milky skin. But where even Levy had curves, this woman had none. At least, that was what he could tell by her loosely hanging uniform.

Bacchus introduced himself, showing her the request document to verify his visit. She nodded, giving him an odd look before taking his papers and telling him that she would go inform the doctor.

"And bring back some better food on your way back, witch!" The man ordered as she exited the infirmary. He received a less than lady-like single finger gesture from her. "Damn woman." He muttered.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you." Bacchus quirked his brow as he turned his attention to him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Alf grunted, ignoring Bacchus' comment. He had gauze bandages wound all over his body, covering him from wrist to neck leaving only his head and hands uncovered. The ones around his torso were more heavily wrapped, likely where he had taken the most damage.

"No one important." Bacchus told him plainly.

The man said something foreign under his breath with a snort, shaking his head back and forth.

"The last time someone told me that, I ended up with six stabs wounds, shot, and tossed off a moving train to die." He gestured to his middle with a side-eyed frown.

"Luckily for you we're not on a moving train then." Bacchus invited himself to sit in the chair next to the bed, turning it around so that he might hunch over the back of it comfortably.

"So Mister Not Important, what can I say to get you to leave me the hell alone?"

"Tell me what happened to you for starters." Bacchus shrugged, watching the annoyed look on the man's face twitch. He seemed to come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to get rid of Bacchus as easily as he may have thought.

"Gimme a name and I might give you some details." He finally said.

"Fair enough. I am Bacchus of the Fiorian wizard guild Quatro Cerberus."

"Fiore?" Alf gave a perplexed wrinkle of his nose at that. "What does a Fiorian mage want with me?"

"I was sent here on a request to find out what happened to you."

"Request, huh?" Alf gave an annoyed smirk as he huffed a short, gruff laugh. "Makes sense now. Just take whatever jewel you were offered and go back to your guild. I plan on settling this one myself."

"Must be nice to have a woman worry over you like that despite your phony tough-guy attitude."

"My life ain't none of her business." Alf shot back at him.

Bacchus felt a familiar irritation as he stared at the other man. _This guy's worse than Gage. No wonder he's pissing me off so easily._

"You wouldn't have a life for her to mind considering the way I'd heard you were found. From what I was told, you were the only to survive the attack."

Alf's eyes narrowed, warning him from pushing the subject any further.

Bacchus considered his words, wondering if he had been the best choice after all for the request.

"The people that did this to you, did you know them?" Bacchus probed after a moment of thought.

"It wasn't no more than two men. One to take out my gang, one meant for me."

 _A single person took out his entire gang?_ Bacchus' interest piqued as he recalled the information he had been given.

"The one who did this to you, did he give you his name?" He asked.

"If I had a name, do you think I'd be sitting here talking to you? That son of a bitch and that gunman of his killed all of my men." His temper spiked quickly. Bacchus noticed the slight twitch of the man's lips and let off. He searched his mind for a different approach to his questioning.

"What were you expecting to be on the train?" Bacchus asked after a moment of thought.

"The usual high society folk." The corner of his lip twitched as he seemed to recall the events. "It was just supposed to be a routine gig. Plant a guy on the train to stop it where we were waiting, take what we want and send them on their way a little lighter in the pocket."

"Sounds more like you just picked the wrong guy to rob."

"No." He shook his head. "I was set up."

"Set up?" Bacchus' brow knotted together.

The other man's gaze searched him, scanning him for something before speaking.

"See, I would tell you more, but the food they're serving me here has my memory all fuzzy. Need some _refreshment_ if you know what I mean."

Bacchus sniffed, realizing what it was his interviewee had spotted and untied the gourd from his side. He pulled the cork and passed it to the man who took a larger drink of it than he had likely intended. The taste must have been too much for him by the way his body convulsed and nearly rejected the liquid.

" _Jrak_." He swore through a choked wheeze. "That is awful. How can anyone drink this shit?" The reddish color creeping into his face and tight suppressed coughs suggested he was hardly able to keep himself composed. It had likely gotten into his lungs, burning them and his sinuses.

"You get used to it." Bacchus shrugged, taking a drink for himself unflinching.

It made him smile, the way Alf's face slightly contorted at the sight of him drinking the Yikani wine so easily.

"That just ain't right." Alf mumbled.

"Remember anything yet?"

The bandit paused a moment. The hard look in his eyes genuine as he searched his mind to recollect the event he endured. Bacchus had seen the look before, he'd had it on his own face after a job went south.

"I don't know what he wanted but he were expecting me."

"What makes you say that?"

"The gang, we were…" He trailed. "A few months ago we'd hit a bit of a dry spell. There weren't any trains carrying decent goods for a while. Made us all a little edgy as money started getting tighter."

Bacchus held out the gourd to him once more. Alf took a less ambitious swig of it before continuing.

"Then we got a tip that some hotshot guy was supposedly going to be taking a bunch of valuables up north to Seven. There was no way my men were going to pass that up. So we started planning." He looked at Bacchus now, something troubled him. "Everything went smoothly, which should have been my first red flag, but I'd been too distracted by my men to see it was a trap."

"He knew I was coming. Knew how I got my man on the train, and yet did nothing to deter me. Played me like a harp."

"What did he want?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Mostly about how he was able to figure me out. Then he brought up my old man and this safe and key he made."

"Your father was a locksmith?"

"He was a man of many talents." There was a sly undertone to his response.

"Why are the key and safe important?"

Alf did not say anything further, his concerned eyes fixing on his unwrapped hands.

The conversation lost what little momentum it had then and came to an uncomfortable end.

"We can finish this in the morning." Bacchus suggested, standing from his seat.

Alf gave no answer, his distant gaze searching elsewhere outside of the four walls around them.

Bacchus took the hint and left him alone in the room. He found the nurse from before and asked her where he could find the nearest inn. He tried his best to hide his annoyance when she told him he was already in it and offered to take him to his room.

He'd been surprised at his own shock to find that his room was directly across the infirmary. Sleep did not come easily to him that night nor for the ones to follow.

The next two days of questioning turned out much the same as the first. Alf gave vague answers or none at all to the questions Bacchus asked. There was something he was hiding, but trying to get him to get him to talk proved as easy as keeping Gage from frowning. After the third day, he made his way toward the center of the town, entering a tavern that he had discovered his first night there.

The Boscovians were an odd people he concluded as he looked over the clear liquid in his cup. It was potent by the way it smelled, but in truth it looked like water. _Obeje_ , or Clear Fire, it was called and rightly so. There was a distinctive burn he felt as the drink ran down his throat, warming him from the inside.

Someone had followed him into the small bar. Perhaps the same person he had felt the presence of here and there since he got off the train. His skin prickled, as the magic pressure approached him. A familiarity to it eased his mind as he came to understand why he'd felt as if he'd seen Alf before. He'd not met many Desiertonian men, save for the man he had just interviewed not an hour before and the one who approached the bar now.

"He's your brother." He said, knocking back another small shot of _obeje_.

"Was it that easy?" Eil removed his hood to reveal his face. Bacchus snorted as he gestured for another round for them.

"Wouldn't know it by the severe difference in your personalities, but the family resemblance is strong."

Bacchus lifted his glass with Eil, clinking them together before swallowing another invisible flame.

"How is he?" Eil's asked casually.

"Why don't you go and see him yourself?"

"I haven't spoken to him in years. He didn't want to hear what I had to say the last time I saw him, I doubt he would want to hear what I have to say now." Eil's eyes met his. He seemed distant in that moment.

"Well, after what I've experienced, he probably hasn't changed much."

Eil chuckled at that, motioning for another round. Bacchus stayed his hand as the other man drank once more.

"He's always been stubborn. Now I can say that he might just even be too stubborn to die."

"That nurse of his might have something more to do with it."

"Rita. She still skinny?"

"Thinner than a 50 jewel coin."

The two of them smiled at that, staying quiet a moment as if uncertain what more there was to say. Bacchus couldn't help but compare the two of them. Personality wise, they were complete opposites. Where his brother had been crude and quick tempered, Eil was docile and moved with purpose. There was clear strength in the both of them, similar and yet different in their own rights. If he had to truly compare them, Alf seemed more like a rushing river, rapid and ever moving, pushing through its winding path without hesitation toward its freedom. Eil was the calm and steady river, tranquil and silent. But the still waters run deep, hiding the true dangers below.

"How did you two end up this way?" He couldn't help but ask the silent Dessertonian. "The paths you have taken are so different."

"Watching your father die will do many things to a man." Eil began with a pained grimace. "We tried to protect him as much as we could. From the darkness of our work, the darkness of the world. But we were fools to think that there wasn't any darkness already inside of him."

"How did your father die?"

Eil stared off far beyond the walls in front of them, the lines on his face creasing as if he were seeing the very moment happen before him.

"My brother killed him." The words came bitterly. "He tried to unlock a power greater than he could handle. Our father took the divine punishment in his place."

More questions came to him, but he kept them silent as he listened on to Eil's story.

"My brother has made some terrible mistakes in his life. He's killed, stolen, forged and who knows what else. But I am just as guilty for those crimes as he is." He paused to twirl the small glass in his hand, staring at it as he recalled distant memories. "I turned my eyes away from him, pretended not to see what he was doing. And for that, I am just as much to blame as he is."

"That's why you couldn't do this mission yourself." Bacchus understood then why he had been sent on the request.

"He knows just how to twist my words, how to hit that soft spot. I could never bring myself to turn him in or punish him."

"So you had Goldmine send me."

Eil nodded and drank down another flame.

"We both agreed that you would be best for this out of the rest of the guild. My brother is stubborn, but not so stubborn as you."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

"Would you have preferred it to be a request like those in your past?"

"I'm done being a mercenary nor do I take assassination requests if that's what you are implying." Bacchus quickly answered. "I have gone down a new path." Thoughts of his nearly completed school came to mind. The idea of his new life with Cana and Gage warmed him more than the _obeje_.

"Were you able to find out anything about what happened?" Eil did not hesitate to question him.

As he pondered at his drink, he recalled his conversation with Alf.

"Your brother told me that he had been set up by a man whose father had known yours. Said he asked him about a safe and key your father had made years ago, but went silent after that."

Eil's face became grim as he slowly put down his drink. It was obvious that the subject troubled him greatly.

"There is only one man alive who could have asked about those." He turned to face Bacchus, his eyes glancing about quickly to assess anyone around them. When it seemed safe to continue, Eil went on.

"Decades ago a charming man approached my father and asked him for his help in traveling to the southern continents on an expedition. He enchanted my father with these tales of some powerful items that he read about in some ancient texts. Claimed they were weapons of heaven and that with them, they could command the skies themselves. Too curious not to go, my father agreed, helping him slink his way through the dark in these foreign lands with his gift of forgery."

"Forgery?"

"My father was a famous man of the underground. Some might even argue that he was the best of his craft."

"The Great Forger Kingsley." The name came to him as he thought of the dagger Aiguo had found. _There has to be some sort of connection. This is too coincidental._ Bacchus quickly decided to hear out what Eil had to say first.  
"The very same." Eil's eyes creased as he confirmed Bacchus' question. After a brief pause he went on with his tale.

"They traveled for years, searching and searching until they about gave up. Then, whispers lead them to a village deep in the jungles of WaiPei. There, they found this treasure they sought. But there was an enchantment on the treasure. An ancient spell that no one could undo, not even the shaman of the temple in which the treasure was kept. Those who had tried all perished, bursting into flames. The charming man and my father tried to find a way around the spell, but the results were grim and many men were lost in their attempts. There was only a single man who had been able to survive with his body unscathed. It was theorized that since he was a master of the martial arts, he was better disciplined and conditioned, but as time went on, his mind could not take it, subjecting him to moments of agony and irrational wrath.

"After seeking out a sorceress to aid them, they learned more about their treasure. My father was never one to be deterred or frightened easily. But something in the sorceress' tale had been enough to change his desire in gaining the power of the heavens. My father and the charming man quickly agreed to lock the treasure away. My father personally seeing to it by making the safe and key. The charming man then took them both and hid them, making sure that no one would find them or suffer the fate that befell the many men who had tried to use heaven's power.

"The man that my brother spoke of, the one who seeks these items, his name is Quint Maddox the Fourth, son of Quint the Third, the charming man my father traveled south with."

The names were unfamiliar to him.

"He is the current leader of the dark guild The Five and runs the Boscovian underworld."

Bacchus weighed Eil's words, thinking more intensely on the dagger and box that were buried beneath the floorboards. The heavenly clouds engraved on it swirled in his mind. There was too much coincidence now.

"Eil, the safe and key, what did they look like?"

"The safe I do not know, I was only responsible for helping craft the key. My brother helped our father with the safe. Neither of us were told what the other object looked like, that way it could never be a singular burden on one of us."

Bacchus' thoughts then went to the school and the morning he and Aiguo had found the construction site ransacked. A panic rose in him as he thought of Cana and Gage being targeted.

"The son of the man who hid the safe, the one who tried to kill your brother, does he know where his father hid them?"

"No. But the fact that he has suddenly become active again after all these years means that he has a new lead. Since he was also able to not only discover my brother's identity but entrap him as well means that his information resources have increased since his last attempt."

"When was this?"

"Seven years ago after his mother's death, Quint searched for the treasures for close to two years, but my brother and I had already gone into hiding well before then and were thus able to prevent him from getting too far. There were a couple near misses, but after my brother was able to sabotage one of his expeditions, he gave up and went dark. Who knows what he could have been up to since then."

 _Then he must be headed for Clover. It won't take long for this Quint to realize Eil's connection to Quatro Cerberus._

"I have not seen that serious of a look on your face since your initial return from Yi Kai."

The tension was clear in either of their faces. Bacchus finished his drink and turned the cup upside down to indicate he was finished.

"If this man is as dangerous as you make him sound, it will not take him long to find you. And from there, the guild, me, Cana, and the others' families."

Eil's jaw flexed. He must have already realized this, Bacchus thought.

"Return to Clover and inform Goldmine of what has happened. I will stay and deal with my brother."

Bacchus understood and assured him that he would report back. Eil assured him that he and his brother would be fine and to not tell anyone but their master what they had discovered.

He stood from the bar, leaving cash for his tab when Eil grabbed his forearm and stopped him. His bright green eyes burned into him.

"I am not sure how you have come to possess them, but unless you wish to endure the same fate as my father and the many men before him, whatever you do, do not let Quint get his hands on them and do not open it."

Bacchus kept his gaze and nodded, leaving the bar and Eil behind.


	12. Coincidence

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Coincidence**

The room was dark when he woke sweat-drenched from his terror. Shadows danced around him, striking fear into his heart. Gage pulled the blanket over his head, thinking that it would keep him safe, but the fear that something might sneak up on him while he could not see pushed him further into his frightful dilemma.

He didn't know when he had, but eventually he fell back asleep, returning to his nightmare.

The other boys were there, Rudalf, Neils, and Oskar. The oldest of them, Neils, walked up to the heavy wooden door with a pale yellow dog at his side. The mutt must have sensed the ominous foreboding that came from the other side of the door and resisted being tugged inside. He whimpered and whined, his tail tucked tightly under him and his hind legs anchoring down on the cobbled alley as best they could. The sound of his nails scraping the stone as he scrambled to keep away scratched the inside of his ears.

Before he could hear the gruesome noise from the other side of the door, he was once more startled awake. Blinking away any residual sleep, he tried to focus on the quick paced words pouring from Cana's mouth as she opened the blinds to the living room. The light blinded him, making him groan.

"After that, I'll have one more appointment but it shouldn't take long so I thought we could go to the market and grab a few things for dinner." She bantered on, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

Bacchus was still gone on some stupid mission, leaving him with Cana. She wasn't so bad anymore, but she bored him. All she did was look at her cards and talk to people in the living room all day. He did like when she took him to Fairy Tail, and when he got to see Ms. Levy for his writing lesson, but all of the other people there were too loud and fought for no reason. It was kind of like the wizards at Bacchus' guild, too. _Are all mages like that?_ Gage wondered to himself as he glanced down the hallway. Cana's muffled voice came from the living room it as well as some woman's annoying blubbering. It was the third appointment she had that morning already. Though he knew she had wanted to go to the market with him, the noise of the now wailing client grated on his ears. Not wanting to listen to any more of it, he grabbed the last of the leftover Yikani nut biscuit Bacchus had made before he left from the counter and snuck out the back door to go wander the streets.

As he walked, his nightmare came back to him. Gage knew what happened in that room. He'd only been in it once for a different reason, but the day that Neils went in... A distant whisper slithered through his ear making him grab his left arm.

He started to walk toward Fairy Tail thinking that perhaps Ms. Levy would be there already and he could do another lesson. She was a great teacher, but she often started to talk more to herself than to him and went on about things he didn't understand. Once a man with long green hair interrupted her in the middle of one of her ramblings and then both of them went on and on. He didn't think either of them noticed when he left the table.

Absently kicking a rock, he thought further about how different everything suddenly was. It had only been a few weeks since he was taken in by Bacchus yet it felt like much longer. There were nights he couldn't sleep because of how strange it still felt to sleep on a cushioned surface with blankets instead of cold stone or dirt. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt hungry, truly hungry. While he enjoyed it, these new feelings, his thoughts wandered to his friends back in Bosco and how they might be doing. How hungry they must have been at that very moment, how tired and sore, how afraid...

Gage was lost in thought still kicking his rock when he realized he wasn't paying attention and missed his turn somewhere. As he studied the streets trying to figure out which way to go a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

He turned, expecting to see his Master. What he saw instead was his nightmare come true.

"Well look who we've found." The fair man's voice turned his blood cold and drained him of any courage to move.

Before he could unfreeze himself, the man blew a large cloud of smoke in his face as he spoke.

"This is where you've been then, hm?" Ridley took another drag from his cigarette. Gage eyed it warily, watching the ash fall from the tip of it. There was a brief sense of relief when Ridley threw it on the ground and stepped on it. There were two other men with him that made him nervous.

"That was pretty slick of you kid, ditching me at the station like that." The fat and balding Munro gave him a twisted grin with the working side of his face, revealing the snaggletooth he had encased with gold.

"Looks like our little friend here's got himself a family now. Check out these clothes and look, they even washed him up." Borys tugged at the shoulder of his shirt with his thick calloused fingers.

"What'd ya tell 'em kid? Some orphan sob story in exchange for some food? Guess the people in this town ain't so smart after all if a kid like you can come up this good." Munro smiled at him smugly.

"Ain't you gonna speak, boy?" Borys slapped the back of his head as if it would spill words out of his mouth.

When he said nothing, the three of them snorted and tsked, telling each other that they should have expected as much from a dimwit kid like him. Borys was quick to ask how a stupid brat like him was able to give Munro the slip so easily. Munro answered with a grunt and rebutled with his own reminder of the time Borys had managed to let the other kids do the same to him.

"I'm sure the boss'll want to see ya kid." Munro said. "Why don't you come quietly with us then." As he reached out to grab him Gage could feel the panic rise in his chest. Everything slowed down in that moment and a second of clarity released him from fear's grasp. No sooner had Munro's hand reached for him, his courage came rushing back as he recalled a brief instant of his recent training. He turned in time to avoid being grabbed and kicked the thick man between the legs. Without hesitation, he took off in a sprint, zipping down the streets and alleys.

His heart felt like it might explode and his throat was dry and tasted of blood as he curled up behind a stack of crates in the back alley behind a market shop. He couldn't stop shaking as he waited for any noise. He wasn't certain how long it had been, but he knew he needed to keep moving and find his way to the guild or home.

Making sure he was in the clear, he carefully started to run down the street. It was a brief flight as a strong hand snatched him by the collar and pulled him into another alley.

"Got you now, little worm." Ridley's calm voice cut into him. "If you come quietly I promise Kalina won't give you another kiss." He squeezed down hard on Gage's left arm. The scream was smacked from his mouth before it could even leave, silencing him.

It surprised him how quickly his obedience took over and how easily he nodded to show that he would do as he was told. Ridley's charming smile was clouded with smoke as he began to puff on another cigarette and grabbed Gage by the wrist, leading him.

They had barely walked a few blocks when he saw a glimmer of hope approaching. There across the street with bags in his hands and the transforming black cat Lily standing beside him was the intimidating mage Gajeel. They were too busy looking at something to notice him across the crowded street.

He wanted to call out, but something stopped his voice in his chest. _Why would he help me? I'm just some beggar kid._ The fear held tightly to him, keeping him from calling out. He watched as Gajeel and Lily finished with the stand and continued on their way down the street. His heart sank until he saw Gajeel pause a moment and glanced around. He remembered how sensitive Gajeel's nose was. It was his chance. It was now or never and somehow, he found the courage to free himself of the fear that clutched his voice and bravely yanked his arm from Ridley's hold.

"Gajeel!" Gage called to the man down and across the street, getting his attention. He didn't know what the outcome of getting his help might be, but he had to try.

He sprinted toward them, barely avoiding being grabbed once again by the sound of the rip from somewhere on his clothes. When he reached the man, he instantly began pleading for help, uncertain if his words were making sense.

The grim looking mage glanced down at him with his studded brow knitted together then up to the fair looking man approaching them. Lily protectively stepped in front of him as if to warn him against coming any further. Munro and Borys had come then and joined in on either side of the tall and fair man.

"Good day sir." Ridley calmly approached them.

"Got a problem pal?" Gajeel gave him a suspicious frown.

"I do. It would seem this young man here has stolen my pocket watch while I was strolling down the street."

"Liar! I didn't steal anything!" Gage immediately denied the accusation. His voice shook as he stammered out his protest.

Gajeel returned his look to Ridley who had a pitiful looking grimace on his lips.

"Can you prove this accusation?" Lily half questioned, half demanded.

Ridley only shrugged and told them that he had no proof other than the fact that he had just chased the boy down the block after his watch was snatched from his pocket.

Gajeel and Lily did not seem to be buying Ridley's story. The tension that had been in his body began to ease until Borys spoke up.

"Check his pockets. I'm sure he stuffed it in one of them." The thick bodied man gestured at him. Lily did not take the finger pointed at him well and stood more defensively with his arms crossed.

"What's this watch look like?" Gajeel asked as he looked down at him.

"It's a silver, with a ruby on the center of the cover. My beloved's name Kalina is engraved on the back." He described. Gage had seen the watch before. It was always something Ridley carried and checked nearly constantly.

"If you don't believe me, pat him down."

"He's lying! I don't have it!" Gage cried and stepped forward. Just then, he felt something shake in his pocket. He froze, feeling the weight of it. Lily seemed to pick up on the sound. Before he could keep him from it, the cat pulled the chain that was conveniently hanging out of his pocket by a few small links and took the watch out from his pocket. He had not known how, but somehow Ridley had planted it on him before he escaped. His hands were deceptively fast. It was his specialty.

"Y-You, you have to believe me. I didn't…" Gage tried to explain, but his voice cracked as Lily handed it to his partner. From the look that Gajeel gave him after looking over the timepiece himself, he knew then that no matter what he said, there was nothing he could do to prove himself innocent. His body trembled as he stood in a tearful silence.

"Little thief. I ought to turn you over to the authorities." Ridley said as he signalled for Borys to grab Gage.

Gajeel was quick to step forward and stood sneering down his nose. He tossed the watch at Borys, who clumsily caught it. Ridley glanced over his shoulder before turning back to face the larger man once again.

"Stand aside, sir. I said-"

"Try me." Gajeel's stronger voice cut him off. The mage's arm had turned into a blade, blocking any of them from getting closer. Though he might have been surprised by it, Ridley made no show if it. Borys and Munro on the other hand did little to hide their shock, muttering _terojek,_ the Boscovian word for "sorcery".

"You got your watch back. Don't need anything else from the boy." Gajeel's eyes met with Ridley's.

"Are you this boy's guardian?" There was something familiar to the way Ridley's eyes creased. He was reading Gajeel, testing him.

"And if I am?" There was a building intensity between the way Gajeel answered and Ridley's unmoving expression.

The two men stared at one another for a moment. Though no further words were spoken, there had been a conversation with their looks. Ridley was the first to back down, a charming smile on his lips as he stepped back.

"It would seem that right and wrong are quite skewed in this town. I would suggest that you keep that young man in check. The next person he robs might not take it so lightly. Good day to you."

Gage couldn't believe it. He blinked in disbelief as the three men walked away down the street. He stared up at Gajeel as his arm returned to normal. Before he could thank him, Gajeel spoke.

"Keep quiet." Those were the only words he said as he led him back to the guild.

Cana arrived not long after. Lily had gone out to find her while they remained at the guild hall. She was less than pleased as the earlier incident was relayed to her. She scolded him for sneaking off and thanked Gajeel and Lily for their help. They spoke further, concern clouding her face as they talked on.

When they got home, Cana made them lunch. It was a type of Yikani dish made with fresh vegetables and herbs wrapped in a translucent wrapper. It was one of the few things Cana could make that tasted good, yet he found he wasn't too hungry. He asked to be excused and she let him, telling him she would take care of the dishes.

In truth, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The anxiety made his whole body rattle as he went to lay on the couch.


	13. Have You Heard?

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Have You Heard?**

There was nothing more pleasant than the smell of the fresh flowers wafting up in the cool morning air to his window. The inn and his room were smaller than he'd been accustomed to, but cozy and it had a comfortable atmosphere that was easy to relax in.

Kevan had come not long after he woke to bring him the local paper and prepared him come coffee. They sat at the table by the window in a brief silence. Kevan was the first to speak up, reporting to him what his men have found as they searched the city for any hints.

"The school that the hideout was demolished for turned up empty. It is likely that the man building it has found the safe and is keeping it somewhere."

"What do we know about him?" Quint was looking out the window at the garden.

"He goes by the name Bacchus Groh. He was once an S-class mage for a guild in Clover."

The groundskeeper was there again, gently caring for the plants. Quint watched him as he half listened to the details about the martial artist master. _Clover. The mage guild, what was the name of that guild?_

"It would seem he is engaged to a woman of the local mage guild Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona. She specializes in card magic."

 _Marriage. Trivial matter._ Quint mused to himself all the times his mother pushed the idea of marriage at him, all the woman she would line up. Even went so far as to dress them as-

A knock came, interrupting both Quint's thoughts and Kevan's debriefing.

Kevan stood and went to answer it. It was Ridley.

"You're early." Kevan said as the tall and fair man slid in past him into the room.

"The boys and I had a run in with a familiar face yesterday that might pique your interest."

Quint's silence indicated him to go on.

"That boy Gage is in the city."

It was interesting to him after all. He let Ridley continue.

"Out of all the people in this cheery little place, it seems he has befriended none other than Gajeel Redfox."

"Black Steel? You're certain? I thought he disappeared years ago when Phantom went under." Kevan absently stroked the stubble on his chin.

"I saw him myself. According to some locals, he joined the local guild a few years ago and is one of the top mages in the kingdom."

"What could Gage be doing with him?" His advisor asked.

"Probably won him over with some helpless orphan boy sob story." Ridley snorted. Through the sarcastic facade, Quint could see that his man was rather annoyed. It was well known that Gage had been one of his favorites to torment. He did not like that his favorite toy was within reach and yet not.

"Fairy Tail has quite the reputation." Kevan noted to them. "Best you and your goons all tread carefully. Black Steel was a force to be reckoned with before, the years he's spent with the strongest guild in the kingdom have likely only made him more fearsome."

Ridley nodded, the annoyed look still present. "There's more. As fate would have it, it would seem that he has also gained the trust and is living with a mage by the name of Bacchus. The same one who is building that school on the outskirts of town."

"Such a small town it would seem." Quint remarked to the information. He weighed the pros and cons of the news and gave his orders to observe these new players and find out as much as they could.

When he dismissed his footman, Quint went back to gazing at the garden. The groundskeeper had already moved on to a different area. Disappointed that his people watching had been cut short, he turned his attention to Kevan.

"Gajeel we know, but what more do we know about this Bacchus?" He asked.

"Not much besides that he is a highly powerful mage from Clover."

"And of the woman?"

"The townspeople call her one of the Great Fairies for her efforts during the war with Alvarez."

"How is it that a lowly boy such as Gage comes to befriend not one but three powerful mages such as them?" He wondered aloud. Kevan gave no answer save for a shrug.

"Mayhaps we ought to ask him ourselves." Quint finished his cup and set it on the table. Kevan quickly took the meaning and nodded.

"Black Steel was well known for having a keen sense of smell. It won't be long until he discovers our whereabouts and starts sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Quint added.

"I will make the arrangements for you." Kevan spoke casually though it was plain to see the subject of Gajeel annoyed him as much as Gage being out of Ridley's reach annoyed him.

"If I recall, you had a few run ins with our former friend. Seems as though the two of you could never get along." Quint smiled as he watched Kevan subtly bristle.

"He ate my favorite gun." The older man said bitterly.


	14. And So It Begins

**Chapter 13**

 **And So It Begins**

She had been asleep when the sound of someone rummaging around the kitchen downstairs woke her. Gage, who had crept into her bed again in the middle of the night again, was awake as well and tensed in her arms. She could feel him trembling, even as she smoothed his hair.

"It's only Bacchus." She whispered. That seemed to ease him some. She had spoken to him through the lacrima last night after Gage fell asleep and had let her know he was headed back from Clover.

"Let's go welcome him home shall we?"

As she rose from the bed Bacchus appeared in the doorway with a tray of food. It was rice porridge with bits of egg and green Yikani onions.

"What's this? I leave for a couple weeks only to come home to find my apprentice in my future wife's bed." He snorted sarcastically.

Cana huffed at him playfully and took the tray from his hands, setting it on the desk in the corner. She picked up two of the bowls and brought them back to bed passing one to Gage. Bacchus sat beside her on the edge of the bed with his own bowl in hand and leaned over to kiss her.

"How did it go?" She asked him. There was a quick glance from her to Gage as he sipped his meal.

"Piece of cake." He was lying. She looked from him to an oblivious Gage and back at him, nodding as she sipped from her bowl.

They finished their meals and sent Gage to bring everything downstairs to clean up. He grumbled but did as he was told and took the tray down to the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Cana waited for him to speak up.

"I see you and Gage are getting along better." He said not unkindly.

"We've bonded quite well these past couple weeks." She gave him a tired smile as she reflected.

Cana told him about Gage's back and all the scars and burns on him, and how he's been taking lessons from Levy and opening up little by little.

"That explains why he wouldn't take a bath at the guild." Bacchus' eyes became distant as he spoke. He knew there was something Gage had been hiding, and the news of his abuse would trouble him for a long time to come she knew. As much as the boy gave them grief, she knew that her soon-to-be husband had grown very protective and fond of him.

"I told him we would tell you together, but I think it would be best if you talk to him about it, just the two of you. Master to apprentice." She suggested to him while stroking his shoulder.

Bacchus nodded and agreed, still looking distant. Though the news was heavy, he seemed to be relieved that she and Gage had come to sort out their differences.

"How did it really go in Bosco?" Cana hesitated to ask, but for him to lie while Gage was present had meant there was something troubling about his mission.

There was a shift in his mood suddenly as he pulled from his far off gaze. He took time to think before answering her, and that he did with many pauses.

As she listened to him recant what he learned in Bosco and explain what he knew, she couldn't shake the dread from the back of her mind.

"The morning that Aiguo and I found the school grounds ransacked, it was likely the same people that tried to kill Eil's brother. The items that we found beneath the floorboards was probably what they were looking for. I suspect that the grounds we tore down was a hideout of some kind for that man's father."

"Do you think they're going to come after you?"

"I don't know for sure. But from now on, you and Gage are to not go near there while I finish building."

"You can't be serious." She was taken aback by his insistence to continue his work on the school. The initial worries that she had expressed to him were still lingering in the back of her mind and this news only added to her apprehension of its construction.

"I can't stop building without arousing their suspicions, if they are indeed watching me. But since they haven't made any further contact, I assume they have no reason to believe I have any connection to Eil or his brother or the guild. All they know is that I'm some nameless martial artist building a school on a location they've already checked. The best option is to just continue as if there's nothing going on."

"You cannot mean to underestimate them so easily. If this man Quint is as good as you say, it won't take him long to put the pieces together. He sounds like someone who plays the long game."

"Hopefully we'll have this all figured out before he can strike, but until we do, I need you to trust me and stay away from the school."

Cana sat silent for a moment, taking in the information. She understood Bacchus' worry, but she couldn't help the unease she had about the situation as a whole. She thought about what she still needed to tell him about Gage, but decided that it was inconsequential to put it off for a while more.

"Why don't you wash up and rest while I go check on Gage. I'm sure he's going to want to train as soon as possible." She kissed his cheek and left him in the room.

As she suspected, Gage immediately begged Bacchus to train after he had finished washing the dishes from breakfast. To her surprise Gage asked if she could come with them. Bacchus agreed and told him to not embarrass them both in front of her. Gage was quick to proudly state that he had been training on his own while Bacchus was away.

She watched them in the yard at Fairy Tail. Though she had never watched them before, she knew that Bacchus was taking it easy on his apprentice. Gage made a clear note of that as he patted the dirt off of from his pants.

"Don't ask for what you can't handle, kid." There was a playful grin on Bacchus' lips as he lowered into an offensive stance.

Sure enough, Gage was indeed too proud for his own good and egged his master on only to be struck down in a single blow. The guild members who had been passing by and stopped to watch gave him a cheer and told him to get up and try again. They yelled that he was a future member of Fairy Tail and that Fairies don't give up. Bacchus shot back that his apprentice was too wild to be a Fairy and rushed at the boy again. Something about the banter seemed to boost Gage's determination and he lasted for two strikes in the coming round.

After an hour he could barely stand and was on one knee in the dirt. There were bumps on him that were sure to bruise later, but the rare smile on his face assured her that he was still full of spirit.

Bacchus ended their training and gave Gage a mocking compliment that his willingness to continue was admirable, but knowing when he was defeated was just as important to acknowledge.

"You're still too cocky for your own good, boy." Bacchus helped him to stand. "And still 100 years too young to be that confident. But you're getting better." He mussed up Gage's hair, to which the boy shied away from and covered his head. But even through the irritated way he scrunched his face, Cana could see plain as day that there was an undeniable admiration in the way Gage looked up at the man.

As she gathered their things, Bacchus told her he was going to take Gage to wash up. The fear in his eyes that she had seen the day she discovered his scars quickly replaced the awe when her eyes met Gage's.

She looked at Bacchus before looking back down at Gage and nodded at him as if to assure him that he would be fine.

Clearly hesitant, Gage went with Bacchus to the showers while she went to await them in the main hall. Whatever conversation happened that day between master and apprentice she would never know, but it would never be doubted that what had been said and shared between them had been the start of Gage's healing from a dark past.

However, there was a dark look on Bacchus' face as they walked home.

It was a quiet walk, but through the sense of warmth between them all, something still gave Cana some unease. Bacchus had not said much at all to her, which meant he had something rather important to tell her.

After they put Gage to bed, Bacchus finally spoke on what it was that had been on his mind.

"Gage is a spy."

Cana stood in disbelief at the plainness of his words, not certain if she had heard him correctly or not. Before she could gather herself, Bacchus spoke again.

"The mark on his arm is the insignia for the Boscovian dark guild The Five, the one that tried to assassinate Eil's brother."

She stood there dumbfounded, still unable to comprehend her fiance's words. Gage was a brat and smarter than he let on, she knew, but _a spy_? She remembered what he had told her just that morning about what he learned about the dark guild in Bosco. A dread was building in her gut as she waited on him to say more.

"It's not a new practice, but I wouldn't have imagined it were still in use in this day and age." He began. "Children spies, orphans kidnapped from homes and trained to work for dark guilds, are often utilized as informants. There were some in Yi Kai and elsewhere I'm sure, but it is an old form of communication."

As she continued to stand there listening, Bacchus began to pace the room, a sign he was frustrated, but there was more concern than anything.

It dawned on her then and she swore under her breath.

"We need to hide him." She could feel the blood draining from her face. Bacchus looked at her then, uncertain what had suddenly terrified her. She watched the fury spread over his face as she told him about Gage's incident with Gajeel a few days past.

"I'm sure you recall the kind of man Gajeel was before he came to your guild." Bacchus said with a solemn face after she finished.

Though an old memory, it still had its sting as Cana briefly remembered the events of the short war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. The glow of his red eyes haunted her for a time, and still managed to make her shudder.

"Fate should have it that during his dark days Gajeel must have worked with The Five. He warned me that the men he rescued Gage from were nearly successful in taking him that day and that they were members of dark guild. He wasn't certain what they had wanted with Gage, but they wanted him badly."

"He's a runaway. Dark guilds have a lot of secrets. And a runaway who knows too much…"

"You can't think that Gage is still working-" Cana had anxiously tried to speak when he cut her off.

"No." He stopped pacing and shook his head. "I met him by chance years ago and it is only recently that this Quint has become active again. But if they were trying to take him back it must mean that they know he is connected to us. They probably already suspect that we have what they're looking for as well."

Something urged Cana to run downstairs to Gage. Bacchus' hard gaze kept her in place.

"You need to pack. Leave tomorrow morning and don't tell me where you are going."

"What will you do?" She asked after calming all of the other questions swimming in her head. Normally she would have been offended that he could even suggest she run away while he dealt with a dangerous situation, but the severity of his urgency told her he had his reasons.

"I need to find out what I can about these men. If they know as much as we think they do, it could mean they've already begun to make their moves."

She understood and though her mind still raced, she told Bacchus to leave the room as she packed. He couldn't see what kind of clothes she was bringing, else it would give him an idea of where she was going, a clue that could be pried from him under torture should he be captured.

Once she finished, she went down to the kitchen to find him standing by the sink and staring out of the window above it.

His shoulders tensed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. They stood that way for a while until he turned around and kissed her.

"Here." She said pressing a 100 jewel note into his hand. "Don't lose this."

He inspected it before looking back to her uncertain of why she had given him money.

"Burn this when it's clear to come back, or if you need me. Wherever you burn it, that's where my cards will tell me to go."

He said nothing else as he tucked it away into the purse still tied to his waist. Suddenly he pulled her close and kissed her. A desperation emanated from the both of them as they embraced.

"Promise you'll be safe." She pleaded quietly.

"Only if you promise the same." He whispered to her lips.

"I better not come home to a mess." The taunt was meant to be light-hearted, but the dense tension still clung to the air.

"You should know better by now. Everything will be spotless."

"Liar." She could feel his smile through his lips as he kissed her again.

"I love you." He said to her softly.

"I love you." She echoed back, her forehead pressed to his.

His body lurched then, heavy against hers. She struggled to ease him to the floor so as to keep him from falling too hard. Once she was certain he was completely unconscious, she tucked away her card and went to grab Gage.


End file.
